


Rescue

by Accident, MistressMycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dragons, Hurt Mycroft Holmes, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Other, Protective Greg, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tension, dragons au, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: Mycroft was hurt. Badly. Too hurt to shift back into human form he collapses under a tree, laying in a puddle of rainwater mixed with his own blood, he lets out a cry.Greg hears a pained cry as he walked home from work in the rain. Following the noise he finds an injured dragon and takes it home to take care of it. The last thing he expects is to already know the creature...





	1. Help

Rescue

Mycroft had fled the scene just in time, but hadn't been lucky enough to escape completely unscathed. He had one broken leg, multiple scratches and bruises, and his right wing had been shot through.  
Mycroft made it to a park in the middle of London, before collapsing under a large tree. He made a loud noise in pain, when attempting to shift back into human form. He was too wounded to manage it.

Greg was walking home through the park, taking a short cut when he heard a noise. He looked around to find the source of the distressing call. He started to see a drops of blood that slowly grew in size before he made it to a large tree. “Oh you poor thing.” He says softly as he sees the wounded creature, trying not to spook it and keeping his distance.

Mycroft looked up when he heard the oddly familiar voice. He was surprised to see Detective Inspector Lestrade kneeling in the dirt next to him. Mycroft, not wanting to spook the man, squawked instead of speaking. Trying not to appear too relieved, Mycroft made a show of hesitation, before moving towards Greg.

“That right. It’s okay. I’ll help you.” Greg holds out his hand, using the calm soothing tone his grandfather taught him when he was little and used to take care of the creatures.

Mycroft sniffed Greg's hand, before limping up onto it and draping himself, exhausted, over the man's arm. He made a weak sound of relief, glad it had been someone trustworthy who had found him.

“It’s okay, pet. I’ll get you patched up. Right as rain in no time.” Greg holds the little scaly creature close as he quickly makes his way home.

Mycroft tries to make as little noise as possible as he is jostled around in Greg's arms. Finally they reach the man's flat and go inside where its warm. He is glad to be out of the rain. Mycroft looks up at Greg, wondering what the man's going to do with him.

Greg lays out a blanket in the sofa, gently laying Mycroft on it. “I’m going to get the kit so I can clean you up and treat some of your wounds. Just try and relax.” He says softly, going to the bathroom for the creature first aid kit which was more like a suit case compared to the one or two plasters he had for himself if he got a nick.

Mycroft lay down on the blanket, trying not to move his wing or leg. He whimpered and shivered a bit, ad he attempted to get comfortable.

Greg soon comes back. “Okay, pet. We’ll get you clean up and feeling better but first let’s get you warmed up.” He turns on a heating pad and gently lays it under the creature, turning it on high. He slowly and gently drys him, making a list of his wounds. “Someone really did a number on you, didn’t they?” He frowns, seeing his shot wing and his broken leg.

Mycroft squawked, looking at Greg sadly. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry.

“I know. I know. I’m going to put some numbing agent on your wing and stitch you up. Then I’ll splint you leg. Try not to bite me to hard, okay?” Greg asks, putting on thick gloves. He fills a syringe with pain medicine. “Can I see the inside of your hind leg, please? I’m going to inject you with this and it’ll help with the pain because it’s going to hurt when I fix you up. I’ll try and be as careful as I can.” He says softly, not knowing if the creature could understand him but trying to use his most soothing tone as possible.

Mycroft nodded and lifted his leg so Greg could inject the pain medicine. He let out a little whine when he felt the poke of the needle. Mycroft buried his head in the blanket, trying to keep Greg from seeing his tears.

“I’m sorry, pet. It’ll help quickly. I promise. It might make you feel groggy so just sleep if you need to.” Greg says softly and slowly injects the medicine.

Mycroft hisses in pain. He's always hated needles. Soon he felt the pain ebb away, and managed to relax.

“There you go. Just try and rest.” Greg says softly and starts to patch up the wounds.

Mycroft nodded and yawned. He winced every once in a while, when Greg moved him the wrong way.

“Sorry. Almost done.” Greg finishes wrapping the broken leg. “Alright i think that’s it.” He nods as he finishes wiping the dirt and blood off of the scales. “You’re probably starving. Let me see what I’ve got.” He takes off the gloves and puts away the kit before going to the kitchen.

Mycroft sighed, the pain medicine in full effect. His stomach growled as he watched Greg walk to the kitchen. Mycroft couldn't remember the last time he ate, he'd been too concerned about it at the time.

Greg brought back a few cooked and not cooked options on a plate. “I don’t know what you like so a bit of variety should work.” He sets the plate down for Mycroft to inspect.

Mycroft looked at the food, his stomach growling once more. He stuck his tongue out and grabbed a piece of food, before pulling it back into his mouth and chewing it. He smiled at the taste and continued eating all that Greg had brought him.

“That’s a good dragon. Still hungry?” Greg smiles, knowing an appetite is a good sign.

Mycroft shook his head and licked his lips. He smiled softly at Greg, before yawning and closing his eyes.

“It seems like you understand very well.” Greg smiles softly and goes to get ready for bed, deciding to sleep on the couch so he can keep an eye on his little guest.

Mycroft peaks at Greg as he gets comfortable on the couch. He closes his eyes again and tried to sleep, knowing he's safe and looked after.

Greg relaxes and dozes, checking on his patient every so often.

A few hours later, Mycroft wakes up in extreme pain. He screeches at Greg in hopes he'll do something. This time he doesn't hide his tears.

Greg jumps as he hears the screech. “Oh, pet.” He frowns and goes to get more pain medicine.

Mycroft flaps his good wing and follows Greg, hobbling on his good legs. He doesn't want to be left alone.

“Easy, pet.” Greg scoops him up gently and carries him.

Mycroft burrows as best he can, into Greg's chest.

“Would you like another shot or a tablet? The shot will work faster. Shake your head for shot or nod for a tablet.” Greg says softly. 

Mycroft shook his head. He really didn't want to be stuck with a needle again, but he desperately wanted the pain to stop. He pawed at Greg's chest with his good front foot.

“I know it hurts. I’ll put a little numbing cream first and then I’ll do the shot so it’s not so bad.” Greg nods and carries Mycroft to the bathroom. He gets everyone ready one handed as he hold Mycroft with the other.

Mycroft watches Greg's movements closely, flinching slightly when he sees the needle. He looks away and allows Greg to do what he needs to.

Greg numbs a small spot on the dragons leg before giving him the shot, making sure it hurts as little as possible. “All done.” He says softly and puts everything away, carrying his patient back to the couch. “Is the heating blanket comfortable or do you want to sleep on my chest?”

Mycroft rubbed his face against Greg's arm. He gently dug his claws into Greg's shirt.

“I’ll take that as on me.” Greg smiles softly and lays back down on the couch, pulling the heating blanket over him so his patient could be comfortable.

Mycroft settled against Greg, cozy and warm. He let out a noise of contentment, something close to a purr, and drifted back off to sleep.

Greg gently strokes his head, running his hand over his scales.

Mycroft snores lightly, unconsciously rubbing his head against Greg's hand in his sleep. Mycroft hadn't been this close to another person since university, and even then, he never revealed his secret to them.

Greg holds the dragon close, being careful not to hurt him. He missed holding someone as he slept ever since his divorce.

Mycroft woke up again in the early morning. He was in pain, but it wasn't anything like the previous night. He opened his eyes and looked at Greg, who was still sleeping.

Greg hums softly as he feels movement on his chest but doesn’t wake, holding the dragon closer.

Mycroft purred and kneaded Greg's chest gently with his feet. He smiled, watching Greg sleep, the man was adorable.

“Mm feels like someone is awake.” Greg says softly as he wakes, his eyes still closed.

Mycroft nuzzled Greg's neck and purred, while continuing to knead the man's chest.

“You’re a lovable thing, aren’t you?” Greg smiles softly and pets him gently.

Mycroft sighed happily, and looked at Greg, smiling.

Greg smiles and strokes his thumb over the dragon’s head. “Hungry?”

Mycroft nodded, his stomach growling at the mention of food. He pointed to his wing and leg, trying to get Greg to understand that he was going to need pain medication again.

“Right. More pain meds. Eat first and then more meds. It’s easier on your tummy if you have food first.” Greg nods and scoops the dragon up gently and carries it to the kitchen.

Mycroft nods, and squawks at Greg playfully. He nips at Greg's fingers to show his hunger. 

“Yes yes I get it.” Greg chuckles and smiles. “Same as last night?” He asks.

Mycroft nods and smiles, purring softly. In his dragon form, Mycroft had to eat double, if not triple that of his human form, due to metabolism and rapid healing abilities.

Greg prepares another plate like the night before. “I’ll put you back on the couch to eat while I shower, okay?” He carries the dragon and the plate back to the couch.

Mycroft whines when Greg goes to leave the room. He doesn't feel safe being alone, even though he knows, rationally, he's in no clear danger. He looks up at Greg with sad eyes. Mycroft knows it’s stupid to be behaving like this, but he honestly feels like a wounded child at the moment.

“Oh alright.” Greg chuckles and carries the dragon to the bathroom. He lays a towel on the counter and sets the dragon on it gently. “You eat and I will shower.” Greg smiles and sets the plate down in front of him.

Mycroft nods and begins to eat. He purposely doesn't look up as Greg undresses and gets into the shower. Mycroft would never admit, out loud at least, that he found the man attractive.  
Feeling the pain began to return, he started eating so Greg would give him pain medicine when he finished his shower.

Greg showers, humming softly to himself. When he’s done he gets out and towels off, wrapping a towel around his waist. He was still quite fit despite his silver hair and desk work. “Ready for medicine?” He asks the dragon, preparing the numbing cream and shot.

Mycroft nods, eyes attempting not to make it too obvious that he was checking Greg out. He allowed the man to care for him and administer the pain medication. He licked Greg's palm when they were done, purring in thanks.

“You’re welcome, pet.” Greg smiles softly. “I’m going to get dressed. Would you like to come with me? Or sit on the heating blanket on the couch? Shake your head for staying with me and nod for the couch.”

Mycroft hesitated before nodding. It was a good thing he couldn't blush in this form. Mycroft didn't think, in his current state, he could handle seeing Greg undressed.

Greg smiles and takes him to the couch, laying him down on the heated blanket.

Mycroft squawked in appreciation. He snuggled down into the heated blanket. He closed his eyes in content.

Greg chuckles softly and smiles, going to get dressed.

Mycroft waited for Greg to return when he heard the man's phone ring and arguing. He lifted his head and listened carefully.

“Hello? Where? But it’s my day off. Yeah. Yeah all right. I’ll be there within the hour.” Greg sighs, coming back into the living room.

Mycroft looked up at Greg as he entered the room. He flicked his tail in irritation and huffed, knowing that the man we going to leave him alone.

“Don’t give me that look.” Greg chuckles softly and sits next to him. “I have to go to work. I’ve been called in. I don’t think you’re well enough to go with me.”

Mycroft flicked his tail at Greg, wrapping it around his wrist. He squawked and nodded, before letting Greg go.

“I’ll be back in a few hours. You’ve been fed and medicated so you’ll be good until I get back. I’ll make us a treat for dinner, okay?” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft nodded pawing at the blanket under him, wishing he could make a nest and just disappear into it. He watched sadly as Greg left.

Greg goes to work, hoping the little dragon behaves while he’s gone.

Mycroft carefully moves around the house, looking for things he could use to build a nest. He decided to jut unplug the heat blanket and drag it into the bedroom.

When Greg got home he looked around. “You still here, pet?” He calls out, noticing every blanket and coat was missing as he walks to the bedroom. 

Mycroft looks up when he hears Greg call out to him. He makes a chittering noise from under the sweatshirt.

Greg chuckles as he sees a mound of nesting on the bed. “Seems like someone has been busy.”

Mycroft peaked out at Greg and squawked. He was glad to see the man had returned and smiled at him.

“Hello, pet.” Greg smiles and pets his head. “How are you feeling?”

Mycroft nibbles Greg's fingers and licks his palm. He purred quietly.

“How about we have some takeaway and watch a movie?” Greg smiles softly and pulls out his phone, ordering. “Ya know I think you must have lived with someone. You’re so well behaved and sweet. Someone must be missing you. I know I would.” He says softly when he’s finished ordering.

Mycroft tilted his head and looked at Greg curiously, before shaking his head and looking down sadly. Mycroft hadn't been with anyone since university, he'd been alone for too long. He curled his tail around himself, protectively.

“Ah I see.. You don’t have anyone either, mm?” Greg says softly.

Mycroft shook his head and looked at Greg. He briefly considered revealing himself to the man, but decided that was probably a bad idea. Once healed he’d make contact with Anthea and vanish without a trace. It was cruel, Mycroft knew that, but he couldn't allow Greg to get mixed up in all this.

“It’s alright. You’ve got me now.” Greg smiles softly and pets the dragon gently. “Let’s move out to the couch, yeah? I’ll bring the nest.” He chuckles softly.

Mycroft nodded and let Greg pick him up and move both him and the nest. He settled back onto the couch.

“Comfortable?” Greg smiles and sits. “How’s the pain?”

Mycroft could feel the dull throb of pain beginning to return. He didn't feel the immediate need for medicine though. He opened his mouth and pointed to it, hoping that Greg would understand.

“After food then.” Greg nods.

Mycroft nodded with a smile and squawked happily.

Greg chuckles softly and smiles, petting him gently. “You’re a brave little thing. Not many like you do well out on their own in the wild.”

Mycroft shook his head. He wanted to tell Greg that he didn't live in the wild, but a rather posh house in Paull Mall. He was finding it more difficult to resist the urge to do so. He snuggled closer to Greg.

“I won’t keep you, ya know. You can come and go as you please. As soon as you are healed that is.” Greg pets the dragon gently, scratching his scales gently.

Mycroft unconsciously let out a whine and crawled into Greg's lap. He was never going to be able forget this...the feeling of being cared for...possibly even loved.

“You don’t have to get upset. You can stay as long as you’d like. I’m just saying that you can come and go as you please when your leg and wing have healed.” Greg holds him carefully.

Mycroft licked Greg's cheek and clutched him close with his claws. He closed his eyes against this new feeling.

“Just relax. I’ve got you.” Greg cradles the dragon close.

Mycroft pulled away after a moment. He looked at Greg and decided to speak. "We need to talk." He said quietly.


	2. I know you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg realizes who the dragon is...

Greg blinks down at the dragon, surprised. “Okay..” He nods, as the shock wears off he can’t help but think that voice is familiar.

"First I'd like to thank you for saving my life and helping me heal. Second...I'm Mycroft Holmes." He said quietly.

“Holmes? Sherlock’s brother?” Greg raises a brow.

Mycroft nodded. "We've only met once or twice, most of our communication has been by phone."

“Right.” Greg nods, still holding him close.

"I'm not usually this...cuddly...in my human form. You're probably wondering what I was doing outside in the rain...all wounded...I...someone tried to kill me, and shifting into this form was my only means of escape. They crushed my leg and shot me in the wing before I could get away...i flew as far as I could when the blood loss kicked in. That's when you found me." Mycroft explained. "I was hesitant to reveal myself to you...because I wasn't sure how you might react."

“Well I’m glad I found you.” Greg says softly.

"As am I. You've been...very kind, which isn't something I'm on the receiving end of very often." Mycroft replied quietly.

Greg frowns a bit. “Well my offer still stands. If you need somewhere to decompress my door is always open.” He nods. “I hope I didn’t make your feel patronized.”

Mycroft looked at Greg. "No. I've felt nothing but safe and cared for during my time with you. And I thank you for that, truly." He said softly.

“Good. That’s good.” Greg nods. “Would you like to call anyone? I’m sure they must be worried about you.”

Mycroft nodded. "My assistant, Anthea. I'll give you then number to text and what to tell her. It's likely that I'm safer if no one knows I'm here." He replied.

“Okay.” Greg nods and pulls out his phone.

Mycroft told Greg the number to contact Anthea and what to tell her.

Greg sends the message to Anthea.

"What did she say?" Mycroft asked softly.

“She says she can come and collect you whenever you want.” Greg nods.

Mycroft nodded. "...do you wish for me to go."

“I want you to do whatever you want to do but I do enjoy your company.” Greg smiles softly.

"I'd like to stay...until my wounds are healed." Mycroft replied with a nod.

“Good.” Greg smiles down at Mycroft on his chest.

"Thank you for everything." Mycroft replied quietly, burying his head in Greg's chest.

“Of course, pet.” Greg says softly and pets him gently, unconsciously still using the pet name.

Mycroft purred softly into Greg's chest. He liked when the man used the nickname, it made him feel...loved.

Greg smiles softly and holds Mycroft. “Mm that is takeaway.” He hums as there’s a knock at the door.

Mycroft nodded and climbs back down to the couch. He smiled at Greg as the man went to answer the door. His stomach growled when he smelled the food.

Greg brings their food to the couch, dumping some out on plates for them. “Here ya go.” He smiles and sets Mycroft’s plate in front of him.

"Thank you." Mycroft replied with a smile. He tucked into the food hungrily.

Greg smiles and eats as well, turning on the tv to play in the background.

Mycroft watched the tv with mild interest as they ate. "What is your favorite thing to watch?"

“Mm sometimes I like to get drunk and watch crap copper dramas and try to figure out the cases first.” Greg chuckles.

Mycroft smiled. "I like nature documentaries."

“Yeah?” Greg smiles softly and turns one on for him, not having been paying attention to what was on anyway.

"I find them calming..." Mycroft nodded with a smile. "Nature is...simple compared to humanity."

Greg nods. “Not as many moral questions.”

"Food, water, shelter, and reproduction. Simple instincts, which have been polluted by humanity." Mycroft sighed.

“Evil evil humanity.” Greg chuckles.

Mycroft shrugs. "Humanity covets for the wrong reasons....nature does it to survive. Not all humans are evil, but not all of them are good either." He said quietly.

“That’s very philosophical.” Greg smile softly.

"I studied psychology in university, alongside my other subjects. I found it was very helpful for my work later." Mycroft replied.

Greg nods, liking to hear about Mycroft’s life. 

Mycroft sat quietly throughout the rest of the documentary, finishing the food Greg had given him.

“You still hungry?” Greg asks, picking up one of the takeaway containers.

Mycroft nodded. "I need the extra food to heal faster. If you don't mind." He licked his lips as he looked at the container in Greg's hand.

“Of course.” Greg smiles and scoops more into the plate.

"Thank you." Mycroft says before diving into the food. When he'd finished, Mycroft looked up at Greg with a soft smile.

“Good job. I’m impressed.” Greg smiles, relaxing back into the couch.

"Dragons can easily eat four times as much as our human form. We have fast metabolisms, which is why we heal quicker in this form." Mycroft explained.

“Wow.” Greg smiles and nods. “My education on magical creatures was very informal. My parents didn’t have the money for the extra class. So everything I know is self taught.”

"Sometimes thats better than a formal education...they only teach the basics about the most common magical creatures in school. Learning on your own, I would bet you've run into many oddities over the years. And with basic first aid, you've done quite well. Though I am surprised NSY doesn't have classes on dealing with magical creatures." Mycroft replied.

“They have a special unit. We’re just told to call the unit if we run into a stay or an aggressive one. I’ve never called the unit.” Greg shakes his head.

"That's imbecilic, and a waste of time. It would behoove NSY to train all officers on how to deal with creatures. Most of us are intelligent, and can understand basic communication. We only get aggressive when frightened or threatened." Mycroft huffed.

“Yeah I know. Most of the time I coax them into the back of my car and drive them out of the city so they can relax and find their families again. Usually they only come into the city because they need food or help. The city is too loud for them and there’s too much energy.” Greg nods.

Mycroft smiled. "I should make you an ambassador to the magical creature world." He said softly. "It seems to me that you're already highly regarded amongst many. Otherwise they wouldn't let you help them...they trust you."

“That’s a nice offer but it’s fine. I like it how it is. I can help them directly and make sure they’re safe.” Greg smiles softly. “But umm.. There’s something you can help me with. There’s poachers. I’m sure of it. Most of our rare creatures are going missing and no one knows where they’re going. I’ve gone to the magical creatures ministry several times but they said if there was a poacher they’d know about it.” He sighs.

Mycroft snorted. "They wouldn't know if it shot them in the-" He stopped, his eyes widening. "The poachers...do you have any leads?" He asked urgently. "We need to call Anthea, have her come here."

“I followed the tire tracks to an abandoned cottage in the middle of the forest but no one was there. I think they move locations often so that one is still in rotation. If someone sits on it long enough they’ll come back for sure.” Greg nods and calls Anthea.

"I think your poachers and my would be assassins are one in the same..." Mycroft replied. "Tell her she needs to bring protection and whatever she's found on the men who attacked me."

“Right.” Greg nods and explains the situation to Anthea. Anthea arrives no less than nine minutes and thirty seven seconds later with a gang of huge bodyguards all packing weapons. “Oh, Mycroft.” Anthea rushes to Mycroft on the couch immediately, leaving the bodyguards in the hall.

"I'm fine...Gregory has patched me up and been taking care of me...I believe there is a connection between the man who tried to kill me and his poacher case." Mycroft said softly.

Anthea nods. “If Greg can lead the team out to where to cottage is I can look into who owns it and what other properties they maybe using.” She gently caresses his head. 

Mycroft nodded and looks at Greg. "Will you?" He asked softly. "This may be the only chance to catch them."

“Of course.” Greg nods.

"Thank you." Mycroft nodded. He looks back at Anthea, "I'm coming with you."

“Of course, Sir. Shall I call the doctor to look at you?” Anthea asks softly, gently scooping Mycroft up in his nesting.

Mycroft shook his head. "No thank you. Gregory has everything I need. I'm healing quickly and should be able to shift in a day or two."

“Okay.” Anthea nods, having been worried sick over Mycroft.  
“I’ll go get ready.” Greg goes to get dressed. “Would a bullet proof vest be too much?” He calls out. “Probably not.” Anthea calls back.

Mycroft nuzzled Anthea's cheek. "I'm alright…he's taken good care of me." He said softly.

“Good. I’ll make sure he’s rewarded handsomely.” Anthea smiles softly and gently cuddles Mycroft close.

"I'd like you to make him an honorary ambassador to the magical creature community." Mycroft replied quietly.

“Of course. I’ll have it done immediately. Would you like a ceremony?” Anthea asks.

Mycroft shook his head. "Nothing so formal." He smiled when Greg reentered the room.

“Yes, Sir.” Anthea smiles and nods. “Ready?” Greg smiles, a bullet proof under is black leather jacket.

Mycroft nodded. "Lets go." He smiled.

Anthea carries Mycroft out and Greg follows. 

When they get into the car, Mycroft instructs his team to follow Greg's lead. Any protest were silenced with a look.

Greg directs them to the abandoned cottage in the woods.

When they arrived at the cottage, Mycroft felt a familiar stirring of dread go through him. "Something or someone is here..." He said quietly.

“We’ll have the security sweep first.” Anthea nods.

Mycroft nodded. "Tell them to keep their guard up...these people are dangerous."

Anthea nods and hands Mycroft over to Greg before getting out of the car, going to the van with the security in it.

"I don't like this...I have a bad feeling..." Mycroft said quietly, unconsciously clinging to Greg.

“It’ll be okay. Those guys are trained.” Greg holds him close, keeping him wrapped in the nesting.

"So were the assassins who came after me." Mycroft replied.

Shouting and some gun fire is heard from in the cottage before everything goes deathly quiet.

Mycroft looks up at Greg in fear. "Do you think they killed each other...or...Anthea!?!"

“Easy. Easy. Give it a minute.” Greg says softly and frowns deeply. A few seconds later the door opens and Anthea comes out, waving them over.

Mycroft breathed a sigh of relief. "Lets go." He said quietly to Greg.

Greg nods and carries Mycroft to the cottage. “There was four hostiles inside. All neutralized.” Anthea nods, her coat ripped and her arm bleeding a bit.

Mycroft nodded. "Are you hurt badly?" He asked softly, before turning back to Greg. "Are these the poachers?"

“Just a graze.” Anthea nods.  
“Yeah. I’ve seen the in the woods a few times.” Greg frowns, seeing the men bound and gagged on the floor.

Mycroft nodded with a small smile at Anthea.  
"These are the scum who tried to kill me." Mycroft replied. "Take them back to HQ, and question them...they can't be the only one's involved."

“Yes, Sir.” Anthea nods and orders the security to drag the men out, putting them in the boots of the cars.

"Gregory...will you give Anthea access to your case?" Mycroft asked softly. "I promise you'll be able to prosecute all of them when She's done."

“Oh yeah sure. She can do whatever she likes.” Greg nods. “As long as these guys get put away for a long time.”

Mycroft nods. "I'll make sure they do...we should leave...I don't like this place, it reeks of magical death." He said, hiding his face in Greg's chest.

“We’ll go.” Greg nods and takes Mycroft back to the car. “Are you going to go to your house now?” He asks softly.

"Most likely...will-I will call on you when I am healed fully." Mycroft said softly.

“Alright.” Greg nods. “My door is always open.”

Mycroft paused. "...I'd ask you to come with me, but...I know you're busy."

Greg shrugs. “I’m off tomorrow.”

Mycroft nodded. "Bring your first aide kit." He said softly.

“I umm.. I don’t know where you live.” Greg smiles softly.

"We can stop by your flat, before driving to mine...I can have a driver take you home tomorrow." Mycroft replied.

“Alright. If you’re comfortable with that.” Greg smiles and nods.

"I am...you make me feel safe." Mycroft said quietly, glad Greg couldn't see him blush in this form.

“I’m glad.” Greg smiles softly.

An hour or so later, they arrived at Mycroft's flat. They were let in by security, which unbeknownst to Greg, had been beefed up since the dragon had gone MIA.  
"Don't mind them, they won't harm you." Mycroft said softly.

“Okie dokie.” Greg nods, carrying Mycroft gently.

"Upstairs, door on the left." Mycroft said softly. "I'm rather tired and would like to have some more pain medicine before sleeping." Mycroft replied.

“Of course. A small snack maybe? You haven’t eaten in hours.” Greg suggests.

Mycroft nodded and pointed to a door just past the living room. "Kitchens through there."

“Great.” Greg nods and carries Mycroft to the kitchen. “Craving anything in particular?” He asks as he sets Mycroft and the nesting down on the counter as he looks around the kitchen.

"Maybe just some tea and a few biscuits?" Mycroft suggested, pointing the items out.

“Sure.” Greg starts on make tea after he sets some biscuits on a plate for Mycroft.

Mycroft picked up a biscuit and waited for the tea so he could dunk it. "You have free rein of the kitchen, if you need or want anything besides tea and biscuits."

“I’ve never been in a kitchen this big.” Greg smiles and sets the tea down for Mycroft, always having liked cooking.

"It hardly sees any use." Mycroft replied, dunking his biscuit and taking a bite.

“Maybe I can cook for you properly sometime.” Greg sips his tea. “All I’ve given you is left overs and takeaway.

Mycroft smiled. "I like takeaway...Maybe you could cook breakfast?" He suggested.

“I’d love to.” Greg smiles.

"Wonderful." Mycroft smiles, dunking another biscuit. "I look forward to seeing what you come up with."

“Anything you don’t like or are allergic to?” Greg asks, eating a biscuit.

Mycroft shook his head. "No allergies, and I'll eat most anything." He said softly.

“Okay.” Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft drank a bit more of tea, before pushing the cup aside with a yawn. "Medicine and sleep?" Mycroft suggested.

“Mmhmm. I’ll take you to your room and give you the medicine. Then you can sleep and I’ll sleep.. umm.. Where?” Greg asks.

Mycroft looked at Greg in confusion before answering, "You can sleep in the guest room...or maybe...uh...cuddle with me? Unless that's weird now..." He said awkwardly.

“No I don’t think so. I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Greg blushes a bit and smiles shyly. “Cuddle would be fine. It helps the healing.” He nods.

Mycroft found Greg's reaction quite adorable. "Bed, then please." He said, reaching for the man.

“Of course, pet.” Greg gently scoops Mycroft up in his nest and carries him to bed, not even noticing the pet name anymore.

Mycroft smiled at Greg's reaction to his bedroom when he'd flipped on the lights. "I know...its a bit much..."

“It’s quite.. Relaxing.” Greg nods, looking at the large plush bed.

"It is." Mycroft nods. "I like it because I can nest and be comfortable during my he-" He didn't finish. "Just put me down anywhere." He said quietly.

“Okay.” Greg lays him up by the pillows still on his nesting. “I’ll get the medicine ready. Pill or shot?” He asks as he goes to his bag.

"Shot. I'll take the pills tomorrow...It'll take too long to get into my system if I take them tonight." Mycroft replied, checking to make sure he didn't leave a weapon or anything embarrassing in the bed previously. He looked under the pillows and didn't find a gun, or knife. Mycroft stealthily looked into the nightstands and found what he was looking for. When Greg returned to the bed, Mycroft made sure to be exactly where he was supposed to be.

Greg brings out the shot and numbing cream. He puts everything away once he’s finished giving Mycroft his medicine. “I’ll just go change into my pajamas. I’m guessing that’s the loo?” He nods to a door.

"Yes. Feel free to make use of the shower or tub if you'd like." Mycroft replied softly.

“Maybe I’ll shower in the morning.” Greg smiles and carries his pajamas into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Mycroft nodded and settled down into the nest. After a moment, he remembered having left a rather brightly colored object in his shower from the morning before the attack. Mycroft's heart began to race as he both hoped and dreaded Greg found the item. He buried his head under the pillow in embarrassment.

Greg comes out a few minutes later, changed and teeth brushed. He saw some bright colored thing in the shower thinking it was a weird shaped towel holder or something but he didn’t pay much attention, not wanting to leave Mycroft on his own for too long. “You okay?” He asks softly, waiting until Mycroft said it was only for him to get into bed.

"Yes." Mycroft mumbled from beneath the pillow. He peaked up at Greg. When he saw no signs of awkwardness or discomfort, Mycroft smiled up at Greg. "Cuddle?"

“Sure.” Greg smiles softly and climbs into bed. “Oh this is nice.” He hums and lays down. “Oh yess very nice.” He groans softly as he relaxes, having the same mattress for years and it was still hard as a rock.

Mycroft scoots a bit closer to Greg and affectionately licks the man's face, before nuzzling into his neck.

Greg smiles softly and cuddles him carefully. “Okay?”

Mycroft nods. "Yes...just tired." He said quietly.

“Sleep. I’ve got you.” Greg pets his head soothingly.

Mycroft purrs and curls his tail around Greg's wrist. "Thank you." He whispers, before drifting off to sleep.

Greg smiles softly and gently scratches Mycroft’s scales until he eventually fell asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell us what you think (o^^o)


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg nurses Mycroft back to health.

Mycroft wakes the next morning, feeling rested and in little pain. There's a steady pressure on his back, which he's pleased to find is Greg's hand. He smiles and watches the man sleep.

Greg holds Mycroft protectively as he sleep.

Mycroft purrs and nuzzles Greg.

Greg cuddles him closer.

Mycroft gives Greg a big wet lick on the cheek.

“Mm..” Greg stirs.

Mycroft licks Greg again.

Greg peaks an eye open. “Morning.” He smile softly.

"Breakfast?" Mycroft suggested with a smile. 

“Sure.” Greg chuckles and rubs his hand over his face. “How about a proper fry up? Eggs, bacon, sausage. The works.”

Mycroft nods enthusiastically. "Yes, please." He said with a grin.

Greg smiles and scoops him up and carries him to the kitchen.

Mycroft purrs happily in Greg's arms. "Should be able to take the bandages off and begin physical therapy today."

“I’ll have a look after breakfast.” Greg smiles. “Should I set you on the counter or do you want to be on my shoulders?”

"Counter is probably safer if you're going to be moving around quite a bit." Mycroft replied softly.

Greg nods and sets out a pile of towels to nest on.

"I think I'd like to try a shower or bath today as well...I'm beginning to feel kind of gross." Mycroft replied. "Thank you." He smiled, getting comfortable.

“Sponge bath maybe? You shouldn’t soak the wounds just yet.” Greg pets his head gently before going to get breakfast going.

Mycroft nodded. "Just keep me warm and use hot water...It's easy for me to get cold in this form." He said softly. "I keep an extra space heater in the bathroom."

“Of course.” Greg nods and makes tea, setting a cup in front of Mycroft.

"Thank you." Mycroft smiles and sips his tea.   
He watches Greg move about the kitchen, gathering ingredients and preparing them before cooking. Mycroft is fascinated by how happy Greg looks. "I think this is the most use this kitchen has seen since I moved in."

“It’s a gorgeous kitchen.” Greg grins, feeling in the zone of cooking. He makes the poached eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and fruit bowls.

Mycroft wriggles in anticipation when a plate is placed in front of him. "This looks and smells wonderful."

“Thank you. Eat eat.” Greg smiles and sits, starting to eat.

Mycroft nods and begins eating the small feast Greg had made him. When he was done, Mycroft looked at Greg. "Bath?"

“Sure.” Greg smiles and scoops him up, carrying him to the bathroom. “How should we do this?”

"My shower is rather large and has a controllable handheld sprayer." Mycroft replied.

“Alright.” Greg nods. “Let’s see about these bandages and stitches. If you’re healed up enough I can take them out.”

Mycroft nodded with a smile. "They should be...I heal quickly in this form."

“That’s good.” Greg nods and sets Mycroft on the counter gently after turning on the space heater. He gently removes the bandages. “Well they look good. No infection or anything. I don’t even think they’ll scar.” He smiles.

Mycroft nodded with a smile. "Good...do you think I'd be able to shower then?"

“Yup. Let me take these out quick.” Greg goes to get his kit to take out the stitches.

Mycroft nodded and held still as Greg removed the stitches.

Greg gently removes the stitches. “Okay?” He asks once they’re all out.

Mycroft nodded."Yes, thank you." He said quietly. He stretched out his wing and leg. He winced a but as the unused muscles moved.

“Slow slow. No use in pulling something straight away.” Greg says softly.

"Warm water will help." Mycroft replied. "Maybe a soak in the tub will help."

“They’re more healed than I thought so a soak should be fine.” Greg nods and starts the bath. “Want me to add salts? It’ll help with the stiffness.”

Mycroft nodded. "I may have some under the sink..." He offered.

“Okay.” Greg nods and looks under the sink. He finds some bath salts and sprinkles them into the bath. He turns around and notices the colorful thing in the shower again, looking at it for a minute.

Mycroft follows Greg's gaze, his eyes widening in realization. Mycroft immediately hides his face under his wing in embarrassment.

“Mine isn’t as nice as that one. Just a plain blue.” Greg says simply, dissolving the salts in the bath water.

Mycroft made a noise of surprise and looked at Greg. He knew that had he been in human form, his face would've been bright red.

“What? You think you’re the only one that likes a nice ride once in a while?” Greg chuckles.

"I...I'm not used to people being so blunt about their sex lives with me...nor does anyone know such information about me." Mycroft replied quietly.

“I just didn’t want you to feel embarrassed about me seeing it.” Greg shrugs and goes to pick him up. “Ready for your bath?”

Mycroft nodded. "Yes, thank you." He said a little embarrassed.

Greg gently picks him up and sets him in the bath, only half full.

Mycroft hums happily. "That feels good." He smiled.

“Good.” Greg smiles softly and kneels on the outside of the bath, gently running water over him with his hand.

"You can use the loofa to scrub me...or a wash cloth." Mycroft said softly.

Greg gets the loofa and pours some soap onto it. He gently scrub Mycroft, being gentle with him.

Mycroft purred softly as Greg scrubbed him. He closed his eyes in pleasure and sank lower into the water.

Greg smiles softly, carefully cleaning him. “Good wing out please.” He asks softly.

Mycroft obeys and unfolds his injured wing for Greg. He hums contentedly as the man washes his wing.

Greg gently washes him, running his hands over the delicate flesh of his wing.

"That feels wonderful." Mycroft said softly, and spread his other wing.

“Good.” Greg smiles softly and carefully washes his other wing.

Mycroft's purr turned into a moan of pleasure. He froze, embarrassed.

“It’s alright. Just relax.” Greg says softly, massaging his wing gently so the stiffness isn’t so bad.

Mycroft nodded and settled down again. He didn't hold back any sounds as Greg continued to wash him.

“That’s a good, pet. Just let go and relax.” Greg smiles softly, massaging him gently.

Mycroft wasn't surprised when his body reacted, he hadn't been touched in anyway in a very long time. He only hoped that Greg didn't get offended.

“Okay?” Greg asks softly, making sure he wasn’t making Mycroft uncomfortable.

"Please...just ignore my...reaction....I'm a bit touch sensitive..." Mycroft said quietly.

“Okay.” Greg nods and finishes washing him. He gently rinses him off.

Mycroft calmed and purred happily. He smiled at Greg as the man lifted him out of the tub and dried him off.

“How do you feel?” Greg smiles softly as he dries him gently.

"Better. Thank you." Mycroft smiled.

“Good.” Greg smiles. “What do you want to do now?”

"We could watch some TV or go for a walk in the back yard." Mycroft suggested.

“Whatever you want.” Greg nods.

"I think I'd like to go for a walk." Mycroft replied.

“Okay.” Greg smiles. “Would you like me to carry you or do you feel strong enough to be mobile yourself?”

"If you could just carry me outside, I believe I'll be alright to walk around for a bit." Mycroft replied softly.

“Sounds good.” Greg smiles and scoops Mycroft up, carrying him outside.

When they were outside, Mycroft gently hopped down onto the grass. He wiggled his toes, smiling at the sensation. Mycroft enjoyed being outside in this form more than as a human. He felt more connected to nature as a dragon.

“Better?” Greg smiles.

Mycroft nods. "Much." He said putting his wings out and basking in the brief moment of sunshine. "Feels good..."

“Good.” Greg smiles and walks around the yard. “This is a nice place.”

Mycroft nodded. "It is. I enjoy having a garden to walk in. Its very soothing."

“You umm.. Live by yourself?” Greg asks, wondering if Mycroft has a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Or anyone romantically.

Mycroft looked up at Greg. "Yes...Sherlock and I attempted being roomies when he first moved to London, but it didn't work out. I honestly don't know how I did it." He smiled softly.

“I don’t either. Do you think he’ll find someone?” Greg chuckles, happy for them.

“Perhaps." Mycroft hums affectionately. "I've never found someone who could or would put up with my unpredictable work schedule."

“Ah I see.” Greg nods. “My ex didn’t care. Apparently I wasn’t the one she was waiting up for most nights.”

"Oh...I'm sorry. Thats horrible....you deserve much better than someone like that." Mycroft replied softly.

“It’s alright. I’m just glad we never ended up having kids together. That would have been a mess.” Greg sighs. “It’s better now. I’ve got my job and helping out creatures. I like it. I’m happy.” He smiles down at Mycroft.

Mycroft nodded. "Thats good...I mean that you're happy...that's good."

“Are you? Happy?” Greg asks.

Mycroft looked away. "I am content." He said quietly.

Greg just nods, knowing that’s not the same thing.

Mycroft wandered over to the small koi pond. He sat on the edge and watched the fish as they swam, his tail flicking lazily behind him.

Greg sits on a bench, watching Mycroft.

"I find watching them soothing." Mycroft reached into a box next to the pond, before throwing food into the water. "Sherlock gifted them to me...I kept one small fish that never grew, in a large tank behind my desk."

“The runt of the litter.” Greg smiles softly, wondering if the fish get freaked out being fed by a dragon.

"Indeed." Mycroft nodded as the fish came to the surface. "Don't worry, they're used to me feeding them in both forms. They can sense we mean them no harm." He said, putting a paw in the water and letting the fish clean the food remnants off.

“That’s pretty cool.” Greg smiles, watching the fish clean off his paw.

Mycroft smiled at Greg. "They are..." He removed his paw from the water. "We should go back inside, I'm beginning to feel chilly."

“Inside then.” Greg smiles and stands. “Want me to carry you?”

Mycroft nodded. "I can show you my goldfish."

“Okay.” Greg smiles and scoops him up, carrying him.

Mycroft purrs softly and smiles at Greg. "I'll let you feed him, if you like. Though he's a little shy."

Greg pets Mycroft, gently scratching his scales. “I’ll try.” He chuckles softly.

Mycroft kneaded Greg's chest with his paws as he was carried inside. Mycroft gave directions to his office. The large tank bubbled softly in the dark and quiet of the room. The small goldfish glowed under the blacklight of the tank.

Greg smiles softly as Mycroft kneads at him. “Oh wow.” He says softly as he sees the tank.

"You can feed him with that little can next to the tank." Mycroft said softly.

Greg nods and follows Mycroft’s directions, smiling as he fed the fish.

The fish popped up and ate what Greg had poured into the water.  
"He likes you." Mycroft smiled softly. "If you dip your hand in the water, he'll swim through it...kind of like he's petting himself with your hand."

“Okay.” Greg smiles and puts his hand in the water.

The fish swam up to Greg's hand, around it, and finally through it.  
"See." Mycroft chuckled. "He's a good judge of character."

“He’s quite talented.” Greg chuckles and smiles.

"He is...roll your finger in a circle...he'll play dead." Mycroft smiled.

Greg smiles and does it, laughing as it plays dead. “I can’t believe it. A fish that plays tricks.”

"He is. I like having fish because they're easier to take care of then a cat or dog." Mycroft replied with a yawn.

Greg wipes his hand on his trouser leg. “Nap? This was a lot of activity for someone still healing.”

Mycroft nodded. "Should eat a little something before a nap though."

“Okay.” Greg nods and takes him to the kitchen.

"Just a little something. Doesn't have to be anything big. Maybe some fruit? I think there's some strawberries."

“Sure.” Greg smiles and sets Mycroft not he counter so he can wash some strawberries.

Mycroft watched Greg washing strawberries. "Thank you." He said softly as the man set a plate of the fruit in front of him.

“My pleasure.” Greg smiles, eating a strawberry.

Mycroft ate everything on the plate. "I think I'm ready for a nap now." Mycroft smiled tiredly.

Greg smile softly and nods, taking him to bed.

Mycroft climbed into the nest. He smiled sleepily at Greg and curled up in the nest.

Greg smiles softly, deciding to rest as well.

A few hours later Mycroft woke up, a warm body pressed against his back. His eyes snapped open and Mycroft realized he'd transformed back into his human form. He scrambled away from Greg and fell off the other side onto the floor. He peaked over the edge of the mattress.

Greg wakes as he hears a thud. “Myc?” He frowns, seeing Mycroft on the floor. “You umm.. You okay?”

Mycroft pulled a blanket from the bed and covered himself, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "I'm fine..." He said awkwardly.

“I’m guessing you didn’t mean to shift.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft shook his head. "I must have healed fully and...been comfortable enough with my surroundings, to shift." He said quietly, looking away from Greg.

“Well that’s a good thing right? That you’re healed.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft nodded, holding the blanket close so Greg wouldn't see his naked body.

“Maybe I should umm.. head home then if you’re healed.” Greg smile a bit.

Mycroft bit his lip and nodded nervously. "Thank you for your help. I do appreciate everything you've done."

“Of course.” Greg gets up and collects his things. “Call me if you need anything. Maybe we can catch a game at the pub some time.” He smiles and with that he left.

Mycroft sighed, hugging the blanket tightly around himself. He'd been so embarrassed, not only to have woken up naked in human form, but aroused. Greg was his friend, how could he...Mycroft stopped and realized why. He was touch starved, lonely, and Greg was the nicest person Mycroft had spent a great deal of time with in decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave us a comment and tell us what you think! (o^^o)


	4. Accidentally in love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft goes into heat and Greg is the to pick up the pieces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some drama for this chapter folks!

Greg got on with his life, staying at his own flat and going back to work. A few days after he left Mycroft’s house he texted him.  
‘Thinking of going to the pub, fancy a drink?-GL’

Mycroft looked at the text, from where he lay in bed, incoherent and covered in sweat. He pressed call instead of texting back. When the man answered Mycroft began babbling.  
"Gregory...please...I- I'm in heat...I can't...please don't make me go through this alone. I can't do this alone anymore...I need you...want you...need you to-" Mycroft moaned into the phone.

“Okay. Okay. I’m coming.” Greg frowns and goes to Mycroft’s house, letting himself in. “Mycroft?” He calls out, going to Mycroft’s room.

Mycroft moaned loudly at the sound of Greg's voice. He lay on his bed, wriggling, trying to get friction.

“Mycroft?” Greg says softly and goes to the bed.

"I'm in heat...need you...fuck me..." Mycroft panted, reaching for Greg.

“Easy. Easy, pet.” Greg holds him, gently wiping the sweat from his brow.

Mycroft grasped the front of Greg's shirt and pulled him closer. "Please...I need you...I'll let you take me any way you like."

“Are you sure?” Greg frowns. “You have toys right? I can fuck you with them.” Not wanting to do something Mycroft will regret.

Mycroft nodded. "I'm sure...They're under my bed in a box. You...can fuck me with any of them."

Greg nods and gets the box out, dumping out the toys.

Mycroft licked his lips and turned onto his front, presenting his arse to Greg. "Pick one....and fuck me open...for your cock."

Greg nods and picks a small dildo, deciding to work his way up. “Your arse is slick already.”

Mycroft nodded. "Self- lubricating...when in heat." He panted, wiggling his arse.

“Ah.” Greg nods and slowly teases his hole with the small dildo.

"Yes...oh, god...please...fuck me." Mycroft moaned, rocking back onto the dildo.

Greg kisses his back and slowly fucks him with the dildo.

Mycroft arches into the kiss. "So good...you're cock would be better..." He whimpered.

Greg bites his lip. “If you want my cock I’ll give it to you.”

"Please." Mycroft nodded, turning his head to look at Greg. "You're very handsome...and I want you...no one else..." He panted.

“I’ll keep working you open and then I’ll let you have my cock.” Greg kisses his back. He checks his pockets with his free hand, searching for a condom. “Do you have condoms?” He asks, knowing he was clean but not wanting Mycroft to worry.

Mycroft nodded. "There was a strip of them in the box....unf...Don't know...if expired." He moaned.

“Mycroft.. They expired in the 90’s.” Greg says softly, rocking the dildo.

"Sorry...haven't had a partner...in decades..." Mycroft breathed. "I trust you...I've seen your records..."

“Of course you have.” Greg chuckles softly. “Alright. Maybe I’ll finger you open the rest of the way?”

Mycroft nodded. "Please...your fingers are wonderful...always make me feel good."

Greg nods and pulls some lube out of the box. He lubes his fingers as he eases the dildo out of Mycroft.

Mycroft lets out a disappointed noise, before moaning when Greg began fingering him.

“You’re opening so nicely.” Greg licks his lips, soon rocking three fingers in and out of Mycroft.

Mycroft cried out and shuddered. "Don't stop...need you...fuck me." He whimpered.

“I know. Just a bit more.” Greg kisses along his lower back, wanting to make sure he doesn’t hurt Mycroft.

"I'm ready. Please fuck me!" Mycroft pleaded.

Greg takes his fingers out and slicks his cock, pushing into Mycroft.

Mycroft moaned, gripping the sheets. "You're so big...feels amazing..." He pressed back against Greg.

“You feel so good.” Greg groans, slowly rocking in and out of Mycroft.

"Harder...please..." Mycroft moaned, reaching a hand down to fist his aching cock.

Greg holds Mycroft’s hips and starts to fuck him properly.

"Yes...just like that...much better than any toy." Mycroft babbles.

“I’ll help you through this. Whatever you need. I’ve got you.” Greg strokes Mycroft’s cock in time with his thrusts.

"Fu-ck...Gregory!" Mycroft cried out, before shuddering and cuming.

Greg groans and comes hard into him.

Mycroft makes a noise of pleasure at the sensation of Greg's cum filling him. He collapsed onto his front.

Greg pants and holds him close.

"Thank you, Gregory." Mycroft said quietly. "...my heat...it will last several days...with lulls in between...for food and sleep..."

“I’ll be here. As long as you want me to.” Greg says softly, not really knowing much of anything about heats.

Mycroft nodded. "You'll be exhausted by the end."

“But you’ll feel better.” Greg cuddles him.

"For now." Mycroft replied softly. "I'll be gagging for it again soon."

“I’ll take care of you.” Greg says softly. “Are you sure you want my cock though? Is it enough for you? I’m not really sure what you need for a heat.”

Mycroft gently rolled out from under Greg, before pulling him close. "I do want you...and your cock is more than enough for me. All you need to do is keep fucking me the way you just did."

“Alright.” Greg smiles softly, running his fingers through Mycroft’s hair.

Mycroft desperately wanted to kiss Greg, but held back because he knew it would be crossing a line. He couldn't bring emotions into this when he wasn't sure if Greg even liked him, or if he was just going with things because Mycroft was a willing and easy lay.

“Is there anything I can do for you right now? Are you hungry? Would you like to get cleaned up a bit?” Greg asks, holding him just as protective and gently as when he found him injured under the tree that first night.

"Maybe you could make some food, while I clean up a bit?" Mycroft suggested.

“Sure. Anything you want in particular?” Greg smiles softly.

"Something light on the stomach." Mycroft replied quietly.

“Tea and toast?” Greg suggests.

Mycroft nodded. "Toast with strawberry jam."

“Coming right up.” Greg smiles softly and gets up, pulling on his pants before going to the kitchen.

Mycroft rolled onto his side before getting up and going i to the bathroom. He cleaned up with a washcloth and warm water.

Greg comes back a few minutes later carrying a tray.

Mycroft sat on the edge of the bed, a fluffy bathrobe wrapped around him. He looked up when Greg entered the room. "Thank you." He said quietly.

“Of course.” Greg sets the tray down and sits on the other side. He made tea and toast as well as cut some strawberries to look like roses.

Mycroft felt a pull of something in his chest at the sight of the strawberries. He blushed and looked away, as he grabbed a bit of toast and some tea.

“I could have done a bird in the strawberry as well but the toast popped up before then.” Greg hums, not wanting to make Mycroft feel uncomfortable. He didn’t want to freak Mycroft out. He didn’t know if this was a one time thing or if they were friends with benefits or if they could be more. He didn’t want to push Mycroft especially when he was compromised.

"Thank you...they look lovely...you're very creative." Mycroft replied, eating a few strawberries. He was beginning to have feelings for the man, but knew he really shouldn't. Mycroft's one and only relationship right after university proved that. It had been a disaster. His partner was just using him, because they liked the intense sex when Mycroft was in heat. He didn't know if Greg was the same, most signs pointed to the opposite...but things had started off nice before too. No, Mycroft would not make the same mistake twice. He'd allow Greg to see him through his heat and that was it.

“Not really. My Nan taught me.” Greg chuckles softly.

"That's nice...having someone who cares enough to teach you something wonderful." Mycroft replied softly.

“She was wonderful. She raised me and my sister.” Greg nods.

"You're very lucky." Mycroft said quietly. He continued to eat and drink his tea, before the cramping of his heat started again.

“You okay?” Greg asks softly.

Mycroft nodded. "Cramps...my heat is flaring up again." He said dropping the tea cup and doubling over in pain.

Greg frowns and puts the cup on the tray. “What can I do? Is there any medicine you can take?”

Mycroft shakes his head. "A toy or your cock...its the only thing...that will help..." He said through clenched teeth.

“Which do you want?” Greg asks, wanting to hold Mycroft and comfort him but keeps his distance.

"You...please...you, just for whatever time we have." Mycroft replied.

“How do you want to be? On your back or hands and knees?” Greg asks, stripping off his pants.

Mycroft hesitated, for as much as he wanted to see Greg's face, it was a bad idea. "From behind, please." He said, removing his robe and getting into position.

Greg nods, knowing now he was just an aid for Mycroft. He was fine with that, it stung a bit but he’d do anything to help Mycroft. He kneels behind Mycroft and gently fingers him open again.

Mycroft whines desperately. "Please...just...I need you."

Greg nods and slicks his cock with Mycroft’s lubricant. He holds his hips and slowly pushes into him.

Mycroft bit his lip, moving back against Greg. "Harder...please...."

Greg holds his hips tighter and speeds up, fucking him hard and deep.

"Yes...like that..." Mycroft moaned, letting Greg take control.

Greg nods and pounds Mycroft, fucking him as hard and deep as he can.

"Gregory! Oh, fuck..." Mycroft moaned. "Touch me...please."

Greg holds him close and strokes him in time with his thrusts.

"Good...so, good lov-Gregory!" Mycroft moaned loudly.

“Come for me, pet. Be a good boy and come. I’ll fill you up.” Greg promises.

"I'm going to-" Mycroft called out as he came over Greg's hand and the sheets. His internal muscles squeezing Greg's cock tightly.

Greg groans as he comes into Mycroft, holding him close.

Mycroft smiles softly. "Has anyone told you, that you're an amazing lover?" He asked softly.

Greg chuckles softly and lays them down on their sides, gently cuddling Mycroft. “Not really no. There’s usually just a lot of moaning and orgasms.” He smiles softly. “Would it be better for you if I stayed inside you or pulled out?”

"Inside, please...it helps." Mycroft said quietly.

Greg nods and holds Mycroft close. “Is there anything else I can do to help right now?” He asks softly.

"No. Just keep doing what you're doing." Mycroft replied, entangling their hands over his stomach.

“Okay.” Greg nods and presses gentle kisses over Mycroft shoulder.

Mycroft purred softly. He'd decided to take advantage of this situation while he could, knowing that Greg wouldn't likely want anything to do with him when this was over.

Greg smiles softly, encouraged by Mycroft’s purring his kisses to his neck.

Mycroft tilted his head to give Greg more access, continuing to purr.

Greg kisses and sucks gently at Mycroft’s neck, cuddling him closer.

Mycroft moans, closing his eyes. "Will you touch me?"

“I’ll do whatever you want me to. All you have to do is tell me.” Greg says softly, kissing behind his ear.

"Touch me all over...make me cum...just like this." Mycroft replied quietly.

Greg runs his hands over Mycroft’s body and kisses any skin her can reach. He gently wraps his hand around Mycroft’s cock and strokes him gently.

"Your hand feels lovely..." Mycroft whimpered, reaching back to hold Greg's hip.

“Take what you need, pet. I’m here for you. Whatever you need.” Greg strokes him and rocks into him slowly.

"Give me a toy...I want you to stay inside me, and fuck me with a toy...at the same time." Mycroft moaned.

Greg nods and hands Mycroft a toy from the box. His hips rock, rubbing a little bundle of nerves in Mycroft.

"Yes that'll work...Fuck Gregory...yes. put it in me, please." Mycroft panted.

Greg nods and pushes the toy inside Mycroft along side his own cock.

Mycroft cums over Greg's hand, but maintains his erection. "Fuck...just like that." He moans wantonly.

“Good boy. That’s it, pet. Just feel. I’ll take care of you.” Greg thrusts into him with the toy and his cock.

"Gregory! So good....fuck..." Mycroft panted, keeping himself from slipping again and calling the man 'love'.

“Perfect. You’re so perfect.” Greg kisses his neck.

"So are you...I've never had a heat like this..." Mycroft moaned.

“You’ve got me now. Whatever you need.” Greg nods, thrusting harder knowing Mycroft likes it.

"You! I need you!" Mycroft pleaded as Greg began to fuck him again.

Greg holds him close and starts to fuck him like he likes. “My Good boy. Gorgeous, pet.”

"I'm close..." Mycroft moaned.

“Come, baby. Come for me.” Greg thrusts.

Mycroft cries out, spilling over Greg's hand once more.

“Gorgeous, pet. Perfect.” Greg slows his thrusts to gentle rocking. He brings his hand to his mouth and licks it clean. “Mm I should fuck you with some toys and suck you off.”

Mycroft whimpered and nodded enthusiastically. "Please...I'd like that..."

Greg pulls his cock out and pushes another toy into him.

Mycroft whimpered, clenching down on the toys. He watched Greg closely as the man maneuvered him onto his back.

“Okay?” Greg asks softly, rocking the toys gently.

Mycroft nodded mutely. He spread his thighs as wide as possible for Greg.

Greg leans in and kisses his cock gently.

Mycroft dropped his head back. It took everything he had not to grab Greg's head.

“Touch me. I’m here to pleasure you. I’m here for you. Touch me, darling.” Greg says softly and takes Mycroft’s member into his mouth slowly.

Mycroft moaned loudly and placed one hand on Greg's neck and the other on his shoulder. "Gregory..."

Greg bobs his head slowly as he works the toys inside Mycroft.

Mycroft's thighs tremble. "Gre-ggory!"

Greg works the toys faster and swallows around his clock.

"Fuck...Greg...so good." Mycroft moaned, gripping Greg's hair.

Greg smirks and takes Mycroft down his throat.

Mycroft shifted his hips upwards into Greg's mouth. "Ive...no one's ever...Fuck..."

Greg slowly pulls off his cock. “I’ll lay back against the bed and you can fuck my mouth as I fuck you with the toys. Yeah?”

Mycroft nodded excitedly. "I'd like that."

Greg smiles and lays back, helping Mycroft straddle his face. “Okay?”

Mycroft nodded, taking hold of his cock and pressing it gently against Greg's lips, circling his mouth. "Thank you...for this treat..."

“Anything for you.” Greg kisses the tip of Mycroft’s cock before opening his mouth for him.

Mycroft rocked his hips forward, pressing his cock into Greg's mouth.

Greg looks up at him as he closes his lips around Mycroft’s cock.

Mycroft doesn't break eye contact as he lightly thrusts into Greg's mouth.

Greg moans around him and starts to thrusts the toys.

Mycroft takes this as a sign to start using Greg's mouth for his pleasure.

Greg bobs his head and starts to speed up the thrusts if the toys.

Mycroft rocks into Greg's mouth. "This...is...wonderful..." He pants.

Greg moans around him, the vibrations going right to Mycroft’s cock.

Mycroft places a hand on Greg's cheek. "Soooo good...Gregory...I'm close."

Greg relaxes his throat for Mycroft and thrusts the toys faster, aiming for Mycroft’s prostate.

Mycroft thrust deep and cried out his release.

Greg swallows around him, taking his load.

Mycroft thrusts lightly as he cums, before collapsing off of Greg. "So much...better than...just toys..." He mumbled tiredly. "Need sleep..."

Greg cuddles Mycroft close and kisses his head gently. “I’ve got you. Rest..” he says softly, holding Mycroft as he falls asleep.  
Greg stays with Mycroft and helps him through his heat. When it’s over Greg goes back to work and things go back to normal. He knew Mycroft just needed help through the heat but he couldn’t help being disappointed that they weren’t more than that.

Several weeks after his heat, mostly spent at work and avoiding Greg, Mycroft began to feel ill. Mycroft made an appointment to see the doctor when he began to get sick and feel chilly.  
After work, Mycroft sat in the exam room, impatiently waiting for the doctor to return.

“Evening, Mr. Holmes. What seems to be the problem?” The doctor comes in, reading his chart.

"I'm having lots of nausea and vomiting throughout the day...and really bad chills. I've been having to soak in the tub , in really hot water and use a heating blanket at night to keep warm...and I keep my office at almost 90 degrees, which is beginning to irritate my assistant. She seems to think something is wrong with me." Mycroft answered.

“Well the flu is going around so the nausea and vomiting could be from that. And the chills as well.” The doctor nods and listens to his lungs. “When was your last heat?”

"About six weeks, which is normal, I have them every other month just about." Mycroft replied.

“Good. And no sexual partner right?” The doctor asks, writing in the chart.

"Actually...." Mycroft blushed. "I did share my heat with someone..." He answered awkwardly.

“That’s alright.” The doctor smiles softly. “Did you use contraceptives? A condom?”

Mycroft shakes his head ashamed that he didn't make Greg go out and get condoms before they had sex. "No..."

“Okay. That’s okay.” The doctor squeezes his knee softly. “I think our first step is to do a pregnancy test and we’ll go from there. Did you share your heat with someone who can shift or just human? Because it’s very rare for a human to be able to..” The doctor thinks. “Human sperm has a hard time surviving an internal temperature like yours because it’s to hot for it to survive. So if your partner was human the chances are low. So I’ll get the nurse to come in and draw some blood on you as well as get a urine sample and then we’ll go from there. Okay?” The doctor smiles softly.

Mycroft bites his lip and nods before answering quietly. "He was human..."

“Alright. We’ll get the tests going and see what they say. If they’re negative I think you just have a case of the flu. If they’re positive we can talk about where to go from there.” The doctor smiles softly. “I’ll be back when the results come in. Shouldn’t be more than thirty minutes after the nurse gets the samples. Would you like to call him?”

Mycroft shook his head. "No...it was just a convenient one off thing...he won't care."

“Alright.” The doctor nods and goes, sending the nurse in. After all the samples were taken and Mycroft pees in a cup the doctor comes back in. “Well..” The doctor sits. “The tests came back positive. You’re pregnant.” The doctor says softly, letting Mycroft process. “What would you like to do?”

Mycroft goes numb. "...I-I don't know..." He says quietly. "I never thought- this can't be happening..."

“Mycroft, it’s going to be okay. Just breathe.” The doctor says softly, pulling a paper bag out from the drawer just in case.

Mycroft nodded, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. "I'm alright...I think I should go home now..." He said quietly.

“Okay. Think about what you want to do and give us a call. If you decide not to move forward with the pregnancy we’ll make you an appointment. If you do I’ll write you a perception for vitamins to be sent to your pharmacy.” The doctor nods and helps Mycroft up.

"I'll take the prescriptions now." Mycroft said quietly. He stood with the doctors help and got redressed, before going out to the waiting car.

“You alright, Sir?” Anthea asks as she looks at him after the car pulls away.

Mycroft nodded, not looking at her. "I need you to keep my schedule light on meetings for the next several months. I'll be working from home. Anything less than an 8, can be dealt with at a later time or via phone."

Anthea frowns but nods. “Are you sick, Sir?” She asks softly, hoping noting was seriously wrong.

Mycroft shook his head, looking out the window. A tear slipped down his cheek. "I'm...I'm pregnant..." He whispered.

“Oh Sir.” Anthea goes to him and holds him close.

Mycroft leans against her and begins to sob. "...This wasn't supposed to happen...hes human...he doesn't want me..."

“It’s okay. I promise. It’ll be okay.” Anthea holds him close. “You’ve got me. You always got me. I’m here.” She rubs his back. “Do you want me to talk to him? Do you want him to know? Are you going to keep the hatchling?”

"I don't know...no, please don't tell him. I couldn't deal with him right now." Mycroft said quietly.

“Okay.” Anthea nods and holds him. “Is there anything I can do?”

"Don't tell anyone...at least not until I decide what to do." Mycroft paused. "Would you mind making me a pot of tea when we get back to my flat...maybe stay with me for a while?" He asked quietly.

“Of course.” Anthea nods. “Are you hungry? Maybe something light to eat?”

Mycroft nodded. "Something light...I'm still have trouble with nausea."

“I’ll make you ginger tea. It helped with my nausea.” Anthea nods, never having told Mycroft she was a hatchling surrogate.

"That would be wonderful...thank you Thea." Mycroft replied softly, pulling back and wiping his face.

“Of course.” Anthea nods and hands him a soft hankie.

"Thank you." Mycroft said, taking the hankie and cleaning off his face.  
The car stopped outside his flat and the two got out and went inside. Mycroft sat at the kitchen table as Anthea made tea.

Anthea brings the tea and some cut up fruits. “How are you feeling right now?” She asks softly, sitting with him at the table.

"Shocked...humans aren't supposed to be able to get a dragon pregnant. But I am...and I don't know what to do. I always know what to do...I don't like feeling this way." Mycroft replied, taking a sip of his tea.

Anthea nods and stirs her tea gently. “I’ve certainly never heard of a human getting a dragon pregnant unless it was by implanting an already fertilized egg.”

Mycroft nodded. "...do you that he's not human?" He asked quietly.

Anthea frowns. “I’ll look into it but I don’t know how he could go his whole life without knowing. Or maybe..” She frowns deeply, not wanting to say that maybe he knew and he didn’t care what happened to Mycroft.

Mycroft knew what Anthea had left unsaid. He sighed and ate a bit of the fruit, sipping his tea quietly.

“I’ll look into him.” Anthea nods. “I know we did a preliminary investigation to see if he was a threat to Sherlock. I’ll dig deeper.” She sips her tea.

Mycroft nodded. "Much appreciated." He said quietly. "I think I'd like to lay down...will you sit with me?"

“Of course. If you need a cuddle I’m here.” Anthea smiles softly.

Mycroft nodded, standing and shifting into small dragon form. He moved to sit on the sofa and looked at Anthea with a sad face.

“Come here you.” Anthea sits and pats her lap before pulling the heated blanket over.

Mycroft settled in her lap and got comfortable. "Thank you...feel free to watch something if you like."

“Sure.” Anthea nods and gently pets him, gently scratching his scales with her nails.

Mycroft closed his eyes and just let himself drift off. He didn't want to feel anything emotionally for a long while.

Anthea gently massages him, pulling out her phone and getting more data on Greg.

Mycroft woke a few hours later, alone on the sofa...Anthea on the phone in the other room...arguing with someone. He pulled the heated blanket tightly around himself and attempted to ignore the sound.

“I don’t care if the queen herself sealed those records! I want them now!” Anthea shouts and hangs up, going back to the couch.

Mycroft poked his snout out from under the blanket and snorted, releasing a puff of steam into the air.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Anthea frowns.

"Its fine." Mycroft replied quietly. "I think I may try eating something."

“Okay. What would you like? I can make you something or I can order takeaway. Whatever you’d like.” Anthea smiles a bit, glad Mycroft thought he could eat.

"Takeout." Mycroft replied quietly. "I don't care what, as long as its not spicy."

Anthea nods and orders through her phone.

"Who were you arguing with?" Mycroft asked quietly.

“One of the worker monkeys. I keep having problems with one because he’s sexist and doesn’t take me seriously so he doesn’t do any of the assignments I give him.” Anthea sighs. “I have a report together on Greg if you’d like to hear it.”

Mycroft peaked his head out the rest of the way. "...yes." He nodded.

Anthea pulls the report up on her phone and reads it to him. “All in all he’s completely normal. Totally human. There’s no shifters in his ancestry.”

"Impossible!" Mycroft huffed. "There's never once been a case of a dragon getting pregnant by a human...the other way around maybe!" He hissed, flicking his tail and retreating under the blanket. Mycroft sobbed quietly.

“There’s one sealed file. Apparently Greg was adopted. So his ancestors aren’t his. They’re his adoptive parents. His adoption information is sealed. I’m working on getting it opened. But all of his blood tests and everything says he’s human.” Anthea frowns and sits with him.

"What do I have to do to get them unsealed? Who do I have to roast?" Mycroft asked, his voice muffled by the blanket.

“The file should be here before the food arrives. If not I’m going to go into the office and burn some peoples arses.” Anthea says softly. “It’ll be okay. I promise.”

Mycroft crawled back over to her, resting his head in her lap. "Thank you...I don't know what I'd do without you, Thea." He said quietly, feeling very vulnerable at the moment.

“The feeling is mutual. I’m never going anywhere.” Anthea gently pets him.

After a few moments Mycroft spoke again, "Why did I let him do this to me?"

“You didn’t know. It’s never happened before. He probably doesn’t know either. You were in heat and you needed help. Now that’s resulted in an accidental pregnancy.” Anthea continues to pet him gently. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Mycroft shook his head. "Whatever you do...don't let my brother find out...at least not until I'm ready." He said quietly.

“I won’t say anything and if he asks to see you I’ll tell him you’re out of the country on business.” Anthea nods. “Have you decided what you’re going to do?”

Mycroft looked up at Anthea. "I want to keep it..." He said quietly.

“Okay.” Anthea nods, she was going to be on board with whatever he chose. “I guess we’re having a hatchling then.” She smiles softly.

"We have a lot of preparations to make...would you considering being fire-mother to my child?" Mycroft asked softly.

“Oh, Mycroft. I’d be honored.” Anthea smiles.

"I trust you with my life...and the life of my child. You're my best friend..."

“And you’re mine.”

There was a knock at the front door. Mycroft looked at Anthea. "I hope that's dinner." He said quietly.

“It should be.” Anthea nods and carefully gets up so she doesn’t disturb Mycroft she goes to the door and brings in the food. “I didn’t know what you wanted so I got some of everything.” She smiles softly, bring over a few arm fills of Mycroft favorite foods from a bunch of his favorite restaurants.

Mycroft smiled, sniffing the air. "Smells good." He said as Anthea placed the food down on the coffee table. He crawled out from under the blanket and lay on top of it.

Anthea smiles softly and puts a few different things on a plate for him, setting it in front of him.

"Thank you." Mycroft smiled, digging into his food. "Just what I needed...comfort food."

“You’re welcome.” Anthea smiles and sits next to him, eating as well.

Mycroft leans against her leg as they eat. "We're going to need to make a list...for the baby. I'll need an incubator for both work and home, a set schedule of doctor appointments, and...everything else."

“I already have a preliminary list ready.” Anthea nods. “I have the pros and cons of three different incubators comparing safety, durability, and ease of use. I’ve also done the same for cots. I have tentative appointments set up for a new sprinkler system to be fitting here as well as other emergency provocations such as an updated panic room.” She lists off things. “But I think we also have to add something else to the list.. Letting Greg know about the hatchling..” She says softly.

"No!" Mycroft replied firmly. "He doesn't want me...he just wanted sex, because I was easy. He doesn't deserve to know." He said, beginning to get upset.

“He’s texted you six times the past few days you’ve been sick.” Anthea says softly, not wanting to upset Mycroft. “He’s been asking you to go out. He wants to see you.” She shows him the texts.

Mycroft reads the texts, feeling confused. "Why? Why would he- I thought it was just sex for him..." He whispered and looked up at Anthea.

“Maybe it wasn’t just sex for him?” Anthea suggest gently. “Or did you just want it to be only sex?”

Mycroft looked away. "I wanted him...I wanted it to be him...I feel something when I'm with him, that I've never felt before. What if he doesn't feel the same?"

“We’ll I think these text kind of implies he does.” Anthea smiles softly.

Mycroft bit his lip before nodding. "Should I ask him to meet? I'd feel more comfortable if it was here...and you stayed...just in case."

“Sure. Have him come over. You don’t have to tell him yet if you’re not comfortable. You can just tell him you’re getting over a cold or something.” Anthea nods.

Mycroft looked at Anthea skeptically. "I think he'd see right through that...no, I should tell him..." He said quietly.

“Alright. Do you want to call him or text?” Anthea asks.

"Text. Tell him I've been getting over a cold, but he's welcome to join us for takeaway." Mycroft said softly.

“Sounds good.” Anthea nods and texts Greg. Within a few seconds Greg responds. “He says he’s sorry you were sick and he’ll come over. He wants to know if you need anything?” She reads the text and shows Mycroft.

Mycroft shakes his head. "No, just himself is fine."

Anthea nods and texts Greg back. “He sound be here within the hour.”

Mycroft nodded. "Alright." He said quietly, going back to his food.

“It’ll go good. And if it doesn’t I’ll eat him.” Anthea smiles, head teasing half serious.

"I believe you." Mycroft replied with a small smile.

Anthea winks and laughs softly.

Not too much later, Mycroft is dozing next to Anthea when Greg arrives.

“Myc... Greg is here.” Anthea says softly as she hears the knock.

Mycroft nods, yawning and stretching, before sitting up. He waited nervously for Greg to enter the room.

Anthea goes and let’s Greg in.  
“Hi, Mycroft.” Greg smiles softly as he comes in. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

Mycroft nods. "Thank you...please sit...there's something I'd like to speak with you about." He said quietly.

“Okay.” Greg raises a brow and sits next to him. “Are you okay?”

"Do you have feelings for me?" Mycroft asked quietly, ignoring Greg's question deliberately

Greg blushes and blinks, caught off guard. “Y-Yes. I do.”

Mycroft nods. "I have feelings for you as well..."

“Really?” Greg grins.

"Yes...but...there's more." Mycroft replied nervously. "I...I'm pregnant." He said in an almost whisper.

Greg blinks, not sure he heard right. “Pregnant?”

Mycroft nodded. "I know it seems impossible, but I've been to the doctor and he confirmed the pregnancy." He said quietly.

“Right.. Okay.” Greg nods, a bit in shock. “So I.. Got you pregnant?”

Mycroft nodded. "Yes...I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with us..." He said quietly, looking away from Greg and curling his tail around himself.

Greg is quiet for a bit. “If you want to keep it I’d love it if you let me be involved and help any way I can.” He says softly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know that could happen. I shouldn’t have put you at risk like that. It’s my fault and I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me. But please let me help the baby.”

"Its...impossible, for a a human to impregnate a dragon...its never happened before." Mycroft said quietly. "I'm keeping the baby...and I'd really like of you'd be a part of our life."

“So how did it happen if it’s not possible?” Greg asks, confused. “I’ll do whatever you need me to do.” He nods.

Mycroft looked at Greg. "...we've checked some records...I don't know if you knew this...but you were adopted, by humans. Anthea and I are trying to find out about your birth parents..." He said quietly.

“I.. Oh.. No I didn’t know..” Greg says softly.

"I'm sorry...I...if you'd rather not know what we find, I understand." Mycroft said, placing a paw on Greg's hand.

Greg shakes his head and gently rubs his thumb over Mycroft’s paw. “No. I’d rather know. If I’d known I wouldn’t have put you at risk of getting pregnant without your consent before hand. I really am very sorry about that. I don’t know if it was ever your intention to have a kid or to ever be pregnant. It was immature of me to spend the heat with you without proper protection. I hope you can forgive me.” He says softly, so sorry to have gotten Mycroft pregnant without having discussing it first. “I didn’t know and neither did you. It was a freak accident but I hope something good grows from it.” He smiles down at Mycroft softly. “I do like you. I want you to know that. Not because you’re apparently carrying my kid. Before that. Before the heat. I wanted to know you. Maybe I can now?” He asks cautiously.

Mycroft looked at Greg stunned, before smiling softly. "It was my choice to forgo protection. No, I never intended to get pregnant or have a child...but, I'm glad you're the one who knocked me up. I feel safe, cared for, and loved in a way I've never felt before....only when I'm with you. I want us to try and be a family." Mycroft replied.

“Then I will try my very best.” Greg smiles warmly, still holding Mycroft’s paw gently.

Mycroft crawled up into Greg's lap giving him a low purr.

Greg smiles softly and holds Mycroft, gently petting him.

Mycroft leaned into Greg's touch, purring happily. There was a knock on the door and Mycroft looked up at Anthea.

“That must be the file.” Anthea goes to the door.

Mycroft waits nervously for her to return. "She managed to get your file unsealed..." He said quietly.

“Oh well that’s good. I didn’t know I had anything sealed.” Greg says softly.

"The adoption was sealed...which makes things a little more difficult, but not impossible to get." Mycroft said quietly.

Anthea comes over with the file.

"Would you mind reading it please?" Mycroft asked Anthea softly.

Anthea nods and reads it. “In the case if the infant male the birth parents do not wish to be contacted. The adoption is closed and no contact with the birth parents should be attempted. The infant is human in all respects except for a small genetic abnormality which does not affect his health or abilities to lead a normal like. Such abnormality has not been seen before. However, all medical tests indicate a perfectly healthy infant male.” She frowns. “It’s been signed by the Greg’s parents and an official adoption agent as well as his birth father but the name has been redacted.”

"It doesn't say what kind of abnormality? What about his mother? Is there anyway to get the redacted information?" Mycroft asked softly.

“It doesn’t say the abnormality. I’ll looking into it further.” Anthea nods.

Mycroft nodded. "Thank you, Thea." He said softly, turning back to look at Greg. "Alright?"

Greg nods. “I never knew..”

Mycroft nodded. "You're special, Gregory." He said softly, moving to nuzzle the man's cheek.

Greg blushes and holds him close. “I’m glad you think so. I think I’m quite ordinary.”

"You have a gift...your way with magical creatures is...I've never seen anything like it, very extraordinary." Mycroft replied softly.

“I just treat them with respect and patients.” Greg smiles softly, petting him gently.

"But its much more than that...you give off this...aura. Its hard to explain. Its almost like..." Mycroft paused. "Perhaps you're a guardian? I remember reading about them when I was young. Mother told me they were just a myth...but it fits...everything fits..."

“Tell me it.” Greg smiles.

"They're said to have been descendants of the old gods...the mother goddess gave them life to protect those who at one time could not protect themselves. We weren't always capable of conversation with humans or even shifting...that was evolution, and over time the need for guardians lessened. From everything I've read, the last one died just before the turn of the century...but as I said, they're a myth. But tell me, can you feel or hear what magical creatures are thinking when you rescue them?"

“Umm..” Greg thinks. “I never really thought of it before but maybe? Like before when I’d find a magical creature I could tell where it was hurt just by looking at it even if there wasn’t anything physical showing. With you.. I don’t normal take that short cut through the park but something pulled me to it.” He shrugs. “I usually ask questions like I did with you to see if they could understand me or if we could communicate. Some can and some can’t. Or they don’t want to because more often than not it was a human that hurt them.”

Mycroft nodded. "Would you be willing to let us do some blood tests? I'm not going to treat you like a Guinea pig, but I'd like to see if we may be able to identify this anomaly or see if you can connect via telepathy with another shifter."

“Sure. I don’t mind. I’d prefer to know honestly. Not for me but for the baby. I don’t want to not know that we could have made something better or done something better for it.” Greg hums, nervous that his abnormality could hurt the baby.

"I don't think that this anomaly will hurt the baby." Mycroft said softly. "...but we'll check."

Greg nods. “I don’t really know how this pregnancy is supposed to go.”

"Oh...uh...I'll be pregnant for a while and then I'll lay an egg, a rather large one...we'll have to keep it warm in an incubator moat of the time, for several more months. Then when the hatchling is ready, they'll break the egg and come out." Mycroft explained.

“Ah okay.” Greg nods. “When it comes out what form will it have? Like a baby baby? Or a baby dragon?”

"Most likely a baby dragon. It takes time for them to figure out how to shift." Mycroft replied softly.

“Okay.” Greg nods. “What can I do? What’s my umm.. Role?”

"I...I was hoping you might help me raise our hatchling?" Mycroft asked quietly.

“Of course. I’d love to.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft nodded. "Thank you." He said softly. 

Greg smiles softly and nods. “Thank you for allowing me to be involved.”

"Thank you for wanting to be involved." Mycroft smiled.

Greg smiles before turning to Anthea. “Do you think you could get me some books and things about Mycroft’s kind of pregnancy? I want to be prepared as much as I can for whatever he needs from me.” He asks, unaware that Anthea is a shifter herself.

"I'm sure we have something that will help." Mycroft smiled softly, looking at Anthea.

“Of course. I’ll add it to the list.” Anthea smiles, happy Greg wants to be a good father.

Mycroft looked at Greg. "You can have a room here, if you'd like."

Greg nods, still not sure of what their relationship is.

"I don't want you to feel awkward..." Mycroft said quietly.

“No. I just.. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I just..” Greg tries to figure out how to make sense. “I like you. I’ve liked you for some time. And I totally understand if you don’t want a relationship or anything to do with me outside of being parents.”

Mycroft nuzzled Greg and licked his cheek. "I like you too." He said quietly.

Greg smiles, holding Mycroft close. “So maybe we can try being together?” He asks softly.

"I'd like that." Mycroft replied softly. "....I've missed your cuddles."

“I missed cuddling you.” Greg smiles softly, cuddling Mycroft close.

"Stay?" Mycroft asked softly, his tail wrapping around Greg's wrist.

“Always.” Greg nods.

"Hungry? There's plenty of food...you just might need to warm it up." Mycroft offered.

“I’m alright.” Greg holds him.

Mycroft nodded closing his eyes and leaning his head on Greg's shoulder.

Greg relaxes as he holds Mycroft, gently petting him.

"I'm exhausted...would you help me to bathe before bed?" Mycroft asked in a whisper. "I'm a little chilled...the hot water will take care of that."

“Of course.” Greg nods and stands.  
“I’m going to go home if everything is good here.” Anthea says to Mycroft, wanting to make sure he was comfortable.

Mycroft looked at Anthea. "I'm okay. Thank you Thea." He said softly.

“My pleasure, Myc. Call me if you need anything. I’ll get started on the list.” Anthea smiles softly.

"I will, thank you." Mycroft replied softly.

“Goodnight.” Anthea smiles at them both before leaving.

Mycroft waved a paw at Anthea as she left. He leaned back into Greg, licking his cheek.

“Let’s get you a nice bath.” Greg smiles and takes him to the master bathroom.

"I want you to share the bath with me." Mycroft replied softly.

“Okay.” Greg nods and starts the bath, filling it with salts and bubbles as it fills.

Mycroft flicks his tail eagerly wanting to be in the warm water.

“I’ll put you in and I’ll get undressed, okay?” Greg smiles.

Mycroft nodded with a small happy squeak and a firm lick on the cheek.

Greg chuckles and smiles, gently putting Mycroft in the warm water before getting undressed.

Mycroft settles in the water, purring happily. He swishes his tail under the water, moving it around him.

“You’re adorable.” Greg chuckles as he strips.

Mycroft smiles up at him. "Keeps the warm water circulating...and its...fun."

Greg smiles. “Ready for me to get in?”

"Yes, please." Mycroft moved to one side so Greg could step into the tub.

Greg gets into the tub and relaxes.

Mycroft rested between Greg's legs, body submerged. He rested his head on Greg's thigh, smiling up at the man.

Greg smiles softly, rubbing his thumb over Mycroft cheek. “Do you feel more comfortable in this form?”

"When I don't have to be around a bunch of people." Mycroft nodded. "Being in this form feels most natural and relaxing...though this is my smallest dragon form..."

“You mean you can be bigger?” Greg blinks.

"Yes...my largest size is quite...massive." Mycroft answered quietly.

“Oh wow. That’s pretty cool.” Greg smiles.

"When we go out to the family country estate, for me to birth our egg, I'll shift into a larger form." Mycroft replied.

“Okay.” Greg nods, gently running his hand over Mycroft’s scales. “I’m guessing Anthea and I are the only ones that know so far?”

Mycroft nodded. "I only just found out today." He said quietly.

Greg nods and thinks for a bit before chuckling. “Sherlock is gonna kill me.” He laughs softly.

Mycroft shifts nervously. "Can we hold off telling him?" He asked quietly.

“I won’t say anything. I promise.” Greg pets him gently.

"Thank you." Mycroft said softly, nuzzling Greg's thigh.

Greg smiles softly. “Want me to wash you?” He asks softly.

Mycroft nodded with a smile. "Please."

Greg smiles and wets a loofa before lathering some of the body wash onto it. He gently starts to wash Mycroft, softly running the loofa over his arms from his paws to his shoulders.

Mycroft purred, closing his eyes and letting Greg take care of him. "Feels good."

“Good.” Greg hums softly, gently washing Mycroft’s back and hips.

Mycroft wiggled as Greg touched him, his tail swishing in the water.

Greg smiles and gently lefts him from the water to wash his hind legs.

"Please...be careful...my hind feet are extremely ticklish." Mycroft said softly.

“I’ll be gently.” Mycroft gently washes them.

Mycroft lets out a noise as Greg scrubs the bottom of his feet. He wiggled in Greg's grasp.

“Sorry sorry. Almost done.” Greg soon finishes. “Do you want to lay on you’re back on my chest so I can wash your chest and belly?”

Mycroft nodded. "I do warn you that I will have a...reaction to being touched in such a way, by you..." He said softly.

“Would that make you uncomfortable?” Greg asks softly, greatly rubbing his back.

"...I don't know...I don't normally react sexually in dragon form, unless in heat...but lately...it doesn't seem to matter. Ever since...our last encounter, I've become aroused in both forms." Mycroft explained. "I just don't want it to be awkward...when you see...uh...how different...it is." He said, gesturing to his groin area.

Greg nods and smiles softly. “Well now that I know I’ll do my best not to react offending. Come up here and get comfortable.”

Mycroft crawled up onto Greg's chest before turning onto his back, offering his underside to Greg.

Greg smiles softly and washes his chest gently before making his way down to his belly. He gently runs his fingers over his belly softly.

Mycroft purrs and closes his eyes. He can already feel pleasure rushing through his body at Greg's touch.

Greg smiles softly as he watches Mycroft relax. He gently runs his fingers down to his hips and his hind legs, washing them.

Mycroft wriggles in Greg's grasp. His body reacting to the man's touch.

“Okay?” Greg asks softly.

Mycroft nods, stretching his neck so he could lick at Greg's face. "Don't stop." He murmured.

Greg holds him close and continues to rub, gently touching between his legs to wash him.

Mycroft groans, his dragon cock emerging from between large plated scales, as Greg washed.

“I’ve got you. Just relax.” Greg says softly, gently rubbing him.

Mycroft moaned, pressing his face into Greg's neck. He arched into the man's touch.

“Can I touch your cock?” Greg asks him softly.

"Yes...please..." Mycroft whimpered, rocking his hips.

Greg rinses him carefully and gently strokes his cock.

Mycroft made a loud noise of pleasure as his cock moved in Greg's grasp. "Greg-ory!" He pleaded. "I've never...been aroused like this...in dragon form...before you...I crave you, not just sex...but you presence...the sight of you, your smell..." He panted, emphasizing his words with licks and nips on Greg's neck.

“I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you in every way you need.” Greg holds him close and strokes his cock.

Mycroft whimpered and pressed his face into Greg's neck. "During my heat...you were...so loving..."

“I don’t know any other way to be.” Greg says softly and cuddles him close, speeding up his strokes.

"Just...promise me...you'll always be...honest with me..." Mycroft panted.

“I promise. Always.” Greg vows.

Mycroft cried out, covering Greg's hand in thick sticky release.

“Gorgeous.” Greg holds him, stroking him through it and stopping before he gets to oversensitive.

Mycroft licked Greg's cheek, nuzzling him. His cock shrank and disappeared beneath his scales again.

“Okay?” Greg smiles softly, holding him close.

Mycroft nodded. "Yes." He said quietly. "Sorry about the mess..."

“Don’t apologize. I don’t mind it.” Greg smiles softly. “I like it actually.”

Mycroft made an embarrassed noise and clung to Greg. "I like it too..."

“Good.” Greg smiles and sinks a little further into the water so Mycroft can be submerged again.

Mycroft hummed and washed himself off, before doing the same for Greg's hand. "We should get out before the water gets cold. I have a heating blanket on my bed." He said softly.

“Okay.” Greg nods and pulls the stopper to let the water drain before standing. He wraps Mycroft in a towel and sets him on the counter before stepping out of the bath. He dries himself off quick before drying Mycroft gently. He scoops him up when they’re done and takes him into the bedroom.

"Cuddle?" Mycroft asked softly as Greg carries him into the bedroom.

“I’d love to.” Greg smiles softly and goes to the bed. “Would you rather I wear clothes or not?” He asks, still only in the towel.

"I like the feel of you skin...maybe just underwear..." Mycroft said softly.

“Okay. It’s up to you. I just want you to be comfortable.” Greg smiles and sets Mycroft up by the pillows. “Can I borrow a pair?”

Mycroft nodded. "Top drawer of the dresser. Pick whatever you like." He said, crawling under the blankets.

Greg nods and opens the drawer, pulling on a pair of pants. He pulls the covers back a bit and gets into the bed, being careful of Mycroft.

Mycroft popped his head out and cuddled up to Greg.

Greg smiles softly and cuddles Mycroft close. “Feeling okay? Do you need anything?”

"Fine...just you." Mycroft said quietly.

“Okay. Rest. Your body is working hard to make our egg.” Greg holds Mycroft, turning on the heating blanket.

Mycroft held onto Greg, nuzzling him and drifting off to sleep.

Greg holds Mycroft close, gently petting him as he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think! (o^^o)


	5. Meeting Mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft feels a strange worrying pulse when Greg touches his stomach. He makes Greg take him to see Mummy Holmes and her dragon midwife friend Tabitha to find out what's going on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! Who is Greg? Or more accurately who were his parents?

Mycroft woke the next morning, in human form, wrapped in Greg's arms.

Greg mumbles softly in his sleep, arms tightening around Mycroft.

Mycroft moved Greg's hand from his middle to his stomach. Mycroft felt a pulse from within him at the touch. He let out a small gasp.

“Mm Myc?” Greg mumbles as he wakes, having felt something. “Everything okay?”

"Did you feel that? The pulse...like magic..." Mycroft looked at Greg. "We need to talk to Mummy." He said frightened.

“I felt it.” Greg frowns concerned. “Do you want to call her? Or go to her?”

"Call her. I'm not sure if traveling is a good idea. If she says it's safe, we'll go to her." Mycroft replied, leaning into Greg. "Would you call Thea? I'll talk to Mummy."

“Of course.” Greg nods and holds him, getting their phones from the nightstand.

Mycroft takes his phone from Greg with shaking hands. He nervously calls his mother.  
"Mummy? Yes, this is Mycroft...I have some I need to talk with you about."

Greg holds Mycroft close as he calls Anthea. “Hey, Anthea. Can you come over? Mycroft has a strange feeling?” He says quietly. “I’ll be right over.” Anthea hangs up, already getting dressed as soon as Greg called.  
“What’s the matter, darling? You sound shaken. Is everything alright?” Mummy frowns.

"I'm pregnant...now please don't start in...point is, my...partner and I were laying in bed this morning and...well...there was a pulse, like magic, coming from my stomach when he touched it. I don't know what's going on...I'm frightened."

“Oh love. It’s alright.” Mummy says softly. “It’s just the egg knowing it’s father is close.” She smiles softly.

"But...he's human..." Mycroft whispered. "It's...not a typical pregnancy..."

Mummy is silent for a minute. “Are you in pain? Any bleeding?”

Mycroft flipped the blankets back in panic, relieved to see no blood. "No...no blood or cramping...just...my partner is human. It's unheard of for a human to breed a dragon. I fear that my pregnancy won't be...normal...Gregory has an anomaly in his DNA."

“Okay. Good. No cramping or bleeding is good. The most important thing now is not to panic. Come and see me. I’ll call Tabitha to have a look at you, alright?” Mummy says softly as Anthea comes in the house, calling for them.

"Yes, Mummy. I'll bring Gregory and Thea." Mycroft replied softly.

“Good good. I don’t want you getting upset. Everything is going to be fine. If there was going to be problems the egg wouldn’t even have been fertilized. You know how rigorous the conditions have to be.” Mummy smiles softly.

"Yes, Mummy. I understand. We'll be there soon." Mycroft replied, taking a deep breath. He gave Anthea a weak smile when she entered the bedroom.

“Okay. I’ll see you soon. I love you.” Mummy hangs up.  
“Are you okay?” Anthea goes to Mycroft.

"Just...nothing to be alarmed about. We need to go see Mummy and Tabitha...just to make sure everything is alright. There's some sort of magical pulse, when Gregory touches my stomach..." He said quietly.

“Ookay. Weird.” Anthea nods. “You guys get ready and I’ll be in the car waiting.”

Mycroft nodded, suddenly aware of his unclothed state. He turned red and pulled the sheet over himself.  
When Anthea had left the room, Mycroft got dressed comfortably. He packed a small suitcase, in case of an overnight stay.

Greg gets dressed as well. “Do you need me to get anything or do anything?” He asks Mycroft. “And who’s Tabitha?”

Mycroft shook his head. "No, I think I've got everything. Tabitha is...well she's like a dragon midwife. She and Mummy are very close friends." Mycroft answered.

“Okay.” Greg nods and lifts Mycroft’s bag. “After you.” He smiles softly.

Mycroft nodded, walking downstairs to the car. He got into the backseat with Greg, snuggling into his side.

Greg holds Mycroft close after putting Mycroft’s bag in the boot. “It’ll be okay. I’ve got you. No matter what.” He says softly.

Mycroft nodded. "Thank you, Gregory. Fair warning, Mummy can be...a bit much....and our ways may seem strange."

Greg nods. “Just let me know before I do something that could offend her.”

"I doubt you could offend Mummy." Mycroft said with a smile.

“That’s a plus.” Greg smiles softly.

"I think she'll be pleased that I found someone." Mycroft said quietly.  
A few hours later they arrived at a large country estate, practically in the middle of nowhere.

Greg smiles and nods. He follows Mycroft out of the car, carrying the bag as they head to the door.

Mycroft clings to Greg's arm when the door opens. He looked to Anthea. "You should go to Tabitha, see if she needs assistance." Mycroft said quietly.

Anthea nods and goes to find Tabitha.  
“Anthea.” Mummy nods as she passes. “Mycroft.” Mummy smiles and hugs Mycroft close.

"Mummy..." Mycroft says quietly, hugging his mother before stepping back. "This is Gregory...the father of my child."

“Mm..” Mummy nods and circles around Greg, her eyes piercing into his core as she looks him over.

"He's a good man, Mummy. You remember Sherlock spoke of him at Solstice...Gregory is the DI that puts up with Sherlock and his shenanigans."

“Ah. So you’re good to both my hatchlings?” Mummy asks.  
“They deserve it, Ma’am.” Greg nods and Mummy smiles.  
“Good boy. Come in.” Mummy smiles and turns and goes into the house.  
Greg looks to Mycroft, wondering if that was a good reaction.

Mycroft shrugged, and followed his mother inside. He held Greg's hand as she led them through the house.

Mummy takes them to the kitchen. “Mycroft, it’s been too long.” Tabitha smiles and goes to hug Mycroft.

"Hello Tabitha..." Mycroft replied, hugging the older woman. "Can you figure out what's going on with me and the baby?"

“Of course.” Tabitha nods. “Would you mind if I examined you? And I want you to tell me everything that happen exactly as it happened. You’re not in pain, right? And there’s no bleeding?”

Mycroft blushed and nodded. "No pain or bleeding. Just the odd pulse when Gregory's hand touched my stomach. We were thinking that maybe it has to do with a genetic anomaly Gregory has in his human dna."

“Okay.” Tabitha nods. “So far it's doesn’t sound like anything bad so we have no reason to worry as of yet. How about I take you into the guest room and we do an ultrasound?” She smiles softly. “After that I’ll get some samples from Gregory to have a look at.”

"Alright." Mycroft nodded, following Tabitha to a guest room. "Are you sure there's nothing to worry about? I mean...it's impossible for a human to get a dragon pregnant, or so I've been told."

“I did some research after your mother called me. And while it’s true a human can’t get a dragon pregnant I don’t think Greg is a hundred percent human. He could be ninety nine percent and that one percent is what we need to find out for sure. There an ancient race thought to be extinct. Around the time dragon shifter came to be so did humans. Also during this time was a sort of mutated race who was neither shifter nor human but both at the same time. They were thought to have gone extinct as soon as they appeared but it seems like maybe some of their genetics were passed on. I think Greg may be a descendant of that race.” Tabitha explains.

Mycroft nods as he takes in that information. "You want to put him under the microscope to find out?" He asked quietly. "Do you think that will affect the hatchling?"

“Just a blood and urine test. Standard testing. If we find anything we’ll run some more test.” Tabitha nods. “I don’t know if it will affect the hatchling but we’ll have a look.”

Mycroft nodded. "Let's do the tests and the ultrasound." He said quietly.

“Okay but I want you to know that your instincts would kick in if there was something really wrong. You’d know.” Tabitha smiles softly.

"I know...I'm just afraid...for myself...for the hatchling...about the future, with Greg." Mycroft said quietly.

“It’s hard. Especially when you weren’t expecting any of this in the first place.” Tabitha nods and pulls the sheets down from the bed so Mycroft can lay down.

Mycroft moves into position and pulls up his shirt. "Just...be gentle..." He said quietly.

“Of course.” Tabitha nods and gently squirts gel onto Mycroft’s belly, having warmed it a bit first. She takes the wand and gently massages the gel around.

Mycroft couldn't stand to look at the screen, he stared at the ceiling instead. "Is...is it...alright?"

Tabitha watches the screen. “They.. They are fine.” She shows Mycroft the screen, showing two eggs.

Mycroft looked at the screen in shock. "Wh-what? Twins...how...That's impossible!"

“Mmhmm.” Tabitha nods. “I don’t know how. I’ve never seen this before.”

Mycroft squirmed uncomfortably, before jumping off the table. He rushed to the bathroom and emptied his stomach into the toilet. He stayed there, kneeling, and sobbing. "I can't do this...two hatchlings...two mystery hatchlings."

“It’s going to be okay.” Tabitha rubs his back gently, gently wiping his face with a cool damp cloth.

Mycroft looked up at her. "What am I going to do? What if Gregory is some descendant of these creatures...what will that make our children?" He asked, shaking.

“Greg is nearly all human. His human genes are dominant but his reproductive capabilities are still mutated. Once I get the tests back I can give you more solid answers.” Tabitha says softly. “Do you want to continue this incubation?” She asks gently.

"I don't know..." Mycroft whispered quietly. "...I mean, I want to...I'm just afraid I won't be able to handle these two hatchlings."

“I am here for you. Your mother is here for you. Anthea is here for you. Gregory is certainly here for you.” Tabitha says softly. “He’s been pacing outside the door the minutes now. He doesn’t know what to do without you. He smells a little.. Sad and very concerned and some guilt..”

Mycroft bit his lip, tears streaming down his face. "I want my mate." He said quietly.

“Gregory, come in please.” Tabitha calls and Greg comes in immediately.  
“Oh, Mycroft.” Greg goes and scoops Mycroft up, holding him close.

Mycroft leaned into Greg, breathing in his scent. He calmed almost instantly. "...my mate..." He mumbled into Greg's neck.

“It’s okay, pet. I’ve got you. I’m here.” Greg holds him and kisses his head softly.

"...we're having twins...two hatchlings..." Mycroft said, looking up at Greg.

“Oh wow.. Okay.” Greg nods and rubs Mycroft’s back, hand gently resting on his belly.

"Tabitha is going to need to run some tests on you." Mycroft said quietly.

“Whatever she wants to do.” Greg nods and scoops Mycroft up, carrying him to the bed.

Mycroft clung to Greg. "Can you ask Anthea to stay with me while Tabitha runs her tests on you?" He asked softly

“Of course.” Greg nods.  
“I’ll go get her.” Tabitha nods and leaves them to get Anthea.  
“Are you okay?” Greg asks Mycroft softly.

"I'm scared...I never thought I'd get pregnant...now with twins, and I don't know what they're going to be. We're not even properly bonded." Mycroft replied.

“Whatever you want to do we’ll do it.” Greg kisses his head.

Mycroft looked at Greg. "I want you as my mate...bonded..." He said quietly. "...but I won't force you."

“Of course I will, Mycroft. I’d love to.” Greg nuzzles him.

Mycroft nodded. "After the tests. You'll have to speak with Mummy about it."

“Alright.” Greg nods. “Should I.. Propose?” He asks.

"If you like..." Mycroft said softly. "I kind of already did...by asking you to be my mate." He nuzzled Greg's neck.

“Okay.” Greg smiles and holds Mycroft close. 

"There's a ceremony...with magic...but I don't know if it will work with a human." Mycroft replied.

“We’ll see.” Greg nods.

Mycroft kisses Greg's neck, breathing in his scent.  
The sound of a cough broke them apart.  
"Anthea..." Mycroft said quietly.

Greg kisses Mycroft’s head. “I’ll be back in a little bit okay?”

Mycroft nodded. "Alright...I'll be here." He said with a weak smile, reaching for Anthea.

Anthea and Greg switch places. She rubs Mycroft’s back.  
Greg goes out to Tabitha. “I’m your test dummy.”

Mycroft leans into Anthea. "Thank you for being here, Thea...I asked him to be my mate. Do you think it'll work?"

“Well he got you pregnant so I think it’s certainly possible.” Anthea nods and smiles softly.

Mycroft nodded. "Do you think Mummy will allow it?"

“You’re a grown man. You can do what you like.” Anthea rubs his back.

"You know Dragons are matriarchal...I'm not even supposed to court without Mummy's approval...and here I am, pregnant with a humans children." Mycroft sighed.

“She’s not exactly the most conventional.” Anthea says softly.

"True...I suppose." Mycroft replied quietly. "I really like him...I feel so...at home when I'm with him."

“Then that’s the most important thing.” Anthea smiles softly.

Mycroft smiled at Anthea. "You're the best, Thea. Now you've got two hatchlings to look after...fire-mother." He said taking her hand and giving it a little squeeze.

“It’s an honor.” Anthea smiles softly and squeezes Mycroft’s hand back gently.

Mycroft felt someone else enter the room. He looked over, eyes going wide. "...Sherlock..."

“Anthea, could you leave us for a minute?” Sherlock asks softly.  
Anthea looks to Mycroft.

Mycroft swallowed thickly, but nodded to Anthea. "It's alright..." He said quietly.

“I’ll be right outside.” Anthea gets up and slowly goes.  
“How are you?” Sherlock asks Mycroft.

"Pregnant and scared..." Mycroft said quietly.

Sherlock nods and sits on the edge of the bed. “You’re going to keep it..”

"Them...yes, I'm going to keep them." Mycroft replied softly. "Twin hatchlings. Why? And how did you find out?"

“Mummy called. She asked me if I ever came across certain things in my research for school and she was avoiding my questions. So I came to see her and saw one of your cars in her drive.” Sherlock hums.

"Sherlock...you should know...I...the father...Gregory is the father of my hatchlings." Mycroft replied nervously.

“Yes I know. He saw me when I came in. He said if I made you upset he’d drag me out of the house by my shirt collar like a child. He’s quite protective over you.” Sherlock rolls his eyes, happy his brother found someone who cares for him though.

"He was the one who saved me from the poachers...cared for me, and helped me recover. And then...we shared a heat." Mycroft said quietly. "I've asked him to bond with me."

“Really?” Sherlock sounds surprised. “Are you sure?”

"The hatchlings need it...when he places his hand over them...there's a magical pulse. That's probably what Mummy had you researching...Gregory...he's special in some way. These hatchlings shouldn't be...and yet they are. How can I ignore that..?" Mycroft asked.

Sherlock hums and nods. “Do you.. have feelings for him?”

Mycroft nodded. "Yes. I have feelings for him. Things I've never felt before."

Sherlock nods. “I’m happy for you.” He says softly.

"Thank you." Mycroft replied with a small smile. "Was...there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

Sherlock shakes his head. “I’m going to continue researching.”

"You'll let me know what you find?" Mycroft asked softly.

“Of course.” Sherlock nods.

"I have to say, you took the news surprisingly well...I thought you'd be upset that I mated with Gregory." Mycroft said, sounding a little surprised.

“I was shocked at first but then Anthea told me about how he found you. Saved you. Made sure you were safe. It made sense.” Sherlock hums.

Mycroft nodded. "He has a gift...he's very good with magical creatures."

“He’s always handled us pretty good.” Sherlock smiles a bit.

"He is a very special man." Mycroft nodded. "...and he's given me two very special hatchlings."

“I am happy for you. Truly.” Sherlock says softly, patting Mycroft’s leg. “You’re scent is changed..”

"It's the hatchlings..." Mycroft replied softly, placing a hand over his stomach.

Sherlock nods. “And Greg..”

Mycroft blushed. "Yes, Gregory too. Soon our scents will become one." He paused. "I've asked Thea to be fire-mother to the hatchlings..."

“She’s a good choice. Very capable and protective of you. She’ll be even more so over the hatchlings.” Sherlock nods.

"Indeed she is..Will you stand by my side, when I make Gregory mine?" Mycroft asked softly.

“Of course.” Sherlock nods.

"Thank you, Brother Mine." Mycroft replied softly.

“My pleasure.” Sherlock smiles softly. “I’m here for you. Whatever you need.”

Mycroft reaches for his brother's hand. "...I want you looked after and loved...as I am." He said softly.

“I.. I have a new flatmate.” Sherlock blushes a bit.

"...oh, and you like this new flatmate?" Mycroft asked softly.

Sherlock blushes more and nods. “He doesn’t think I’m strange. He’s a doctor. He.. He saved my life.”

"He saved your life?" Mycroft asked surprised. "What stupid thing did you do to put yourself in danger?"

“It was a case. He accompanied me. Shot a murderous cabbie. He’s here. Talking to Mummy.” Sherlock looks down at his hands in his lap.

"...you're in love with him...but he doesn't return your feelings? Oh, Sherlock." Mycroft pulled his brother into his arms. "Do you want me to threaten him?"

“No! No no.” Sherlock cuddles into Mycroft. “Don’t. I want him with me. Always. Even if he doesn’t feel the same. He’s.. He’s good. He makes me better.”

"...he'll break your heart, you do realize that, don't you." Mycroft said quietly. "...but you'll always have me, Lock."

Sherlock nods. “I know..”

"Will you introduce us one day...so I don't have to kidnap him off the streets?" Mycroft asked with a gentle smile.

Sherlock nods. “I will but I’m sure you’ll kidnap him anyway.”

"Would you be terribly upset if I told you, I already did..." Mycroft said quietly.

“I suspected it. And he told me. He said you vomited. That was my first clue something was wrong.” Sherlock frowns.

Mycroft blushed. "Not my best moment of intimidation...but he's very good under pressure. Its natural to be sick while pregnant...please don't worry about it."

Sherlock frowns and nods. “I know. I’ve read everything I could about pregnancy. Human and shifter.”

"What's with the look, Lock? Did you find something?" Mycroft asked nervously.

“It’s just.. You know this kind of pregnancy shouldn’t be possible between someone like us and a human like Greg. So the only conclusion I’ve been able to come up with is Greg isn’t fully human. I’m sure mother and Tabitha have told you as much. When we get back Greg’s results we’ll know more.” Sherlock nods.

"You're worried..." Mycroft deduced. "...so am I." He admitted.

“Because it’s the first known case of its kind. There’s no other cases. There’s no data to fall back on.” Sherlock sighs. “I.. I’m at a lose. I don’t know and I don’t like no knowing.”

"He may be a descendant of an ancient race...not human and not shifter...and yet both..." Mycroft said quietly.

Sherlock nods. “That’s the theory right now.” 

"Something tells me you have another theory...one you're waiting on results to confirm." Mycroft replied.

Sherlock bites his lip and nods. “I don’t know if Greg comes from our timeline.”

"Our timeline? Are you suggesting an alternate or parallel universe, Sherlock?" Mycroft asked softly.

Sherlock nods. “I’m thinking an alternative timeline right now because the race Gregory supposedly is completely extinct. There’s no survivors of it, even in human or shifter DNA today like the humans have Neanderthals. It was whipped out completely and we lived without it.”

Mycroft listened, thinking about what Sherlock was saying. "We found out who his father was...but not the mother. Perhaps she is the missing link."

“Maybe Greg is from this time but she isn’t! Oh that makes sense! What if she’s part of the extinct race? What if she had powers? What if the extinct race has powers? That’s why they’re able to mate with both humans and shifters?” Sherlock paces.

Mycroft smiled softly. He found Sherlock adorable when he went into this mode. "Its a theory...and a good one. But how do we prove it?"

“His genetics.” Sherlock nods. “We’ll have to run a full panel on him. Map his entire gnome.”

"Talk to Tabitha about the bloodwork." Mycroft said softly. "Don't say anything to Gregory...not just yet."

“Of course.” Sherlock nods.

"We've shocked him enough for one day...I think I'll stay here for a few days to rest and recover. You're welcome to join us or return to London." Mycroft replied.

“I’ll stay and research. John has been getting jumpy in the city lately.” Sherlock nods.

"Perfect...you two can spend some quality time together. As can Gregory and I."

“Should I go get Greg for you?”

Mycroft nodded. "He's probably worried."

“I can smell his anxiety from here.” Sherlock nods. “Is there anything else you’d like to discuss before I get him?”

"No. That was all." Mycroft said softly. "We can speak more later." He assured Sherlock.

“Of course.” Sherlock nods and smiles softly before going to get Greg.  
Greg comes in. “You okay?” He goes and lays with Mycroft.

Mycroft nuzzles Greg. "Yes...he took the news surprisingly well. Things are fine between us, promise. And you, love?"

“Good.” Greg rubs Mycroft’s back, his arm bandaged where blood was drawn. “It was fine.”

"Good." Mycroft licked Greg's cheek, before pulling back embarrassed. "Sorry..."

“Don’t be. I like when you’re close.” Greg smiles softly.

"When we bond...we'll need to mate after, to seal the bond. I have to be..." Mycroft looked away. "...in dragon form...I understand if you do not wish to bond in the ways of my people. We can always do what the humans do..."

“Whatever we need to do we’ll do.” Greg rubs Mycroft’s back gently. “Just tell me what I have to do.” He smiles softly.

Mycroft nodded. "...Tabitha may have to explain it..." He said quietly.

“Okay.” Greg nods and kisses Mycroft’s head.

Mycroft turned in Greg's arms and kissed him gently.

Greg kisses him back gently, holding Mycroft close.

Mycroft caresses Greg's cheek as they kiss, feeling a swell of emotion go through him. He drew a little heart with his finger over Greg's chest.

Greg smiles softly, pressing their foreheads together.

Mycroft shifted into his small dragon form and cuddled up against Greg's chest.

Greg smiles and cuddles Mycroft close. “Feeling okay?”

"Too much emotion at once..." Mycroft said quietly. He looked up at Greg. "Pet me?"

Greg smiles softly and nods. He gently starts to pet Mycroft, gently massaging him.

Mycroft purrs deeply, burrowing his face into Greg's neck.

Greg smiles softly, his fingers brushing over Mycroft’s belly.

Mycroft looked at Greg. "If I shift back..." He paused nervously. "Will you make love to me?"

“Of course, love. I want to make you feel good.” Greg nuzzles him.

Mycroft shifted back to human form and began to undress. "I want to see your face, when you're inside me."

“Do you want to ride me?” Greg asks softly, kissing over Mycroft’s jaw to his neck.

Mycroft nods. "Yes, please..." He breathes, moving to sit on Greg's lap.

Greg strips and sits up against the headboard. He holds Mycroft and pulls him into his lap. “What do I need to do?”

"Pet me...touch me..." Mycroft replied, rubbing against Greg. "I'll get nice and slick for you."

Greg rubs his hands over Mycroft’s body, pressing kisses to his skin.

Mycroft groans loudly and grinds against Greg. "I missed you...being in your arms...the way you love-." He paused in realization. "You love me?" He asked cupping Greg's cheek.

“I love you.” Greg nods and smiles softly.

Mycroft looked at Greg in surprise. "I...I never thought...I love you too." He said quietly.

Greg smiles softly and kisses his forehead.

Mycroft purrs softly and kisses Greg lovingly. He wraps his arms around Greg's neck.

Greg kisses him back and holds Mycroft close. “What can I do? I want to make you feel good.”

Mycroft glanced away. "...I want to feel you. Our time together during my heat...is a blur. I know I enjoyed what we did...but...I want to experience that, outside my heat. Does that make sense?" Mycroft asked, looking back at Greg.

Greg smiles softly and nods. “I’m here for you. Whatever you want. Whatever you need. Always.”

Mycroft nods, reaching between them and taking Greg's cock into his hand. "I want you inside me...please, my love...I want to rock on you until I explode."

Greg kisses Mycroft and slowly lowers him down onto his cock.

Mycroft whimpered as Greg filled him. "You're thick...it feels good. Just right...oh, Gregory..." He offered his neck to his lover.

Greg kisses and sucks on Mycroft’s neck, letting him adjust. “You’re doing so good, love. Almost there.”

Mycroft squirmed as he took Greg's cock in its entirety. "Oh...you press against all the right spots." He reached down and stroked himself.

“Happy to be of service.” Greg chuckles softly and rocks his hips slowly.

Mycroft holds onto Greg's shoulders as he lifts and lowers himself on the man's cock.

“Gorgeous. You’re doing so well, love.” Greg holds Mycroft’s hips, helping him stabilize as he moves.

Mycroft bit his lip and pressed his face into Greg's neck. The man's cock hit Mycroft's sweet spot every time he sunk down on it.

“I’ve got you. Always. Take what you need, love.” Greg rocks into Mycroft and holds him close.

"I'm...Gregory!" Mycroft moaned, cuming hard between them.

Greg groans and comes hard into Mycroft as he clenches around him.

Mycroft whimpers and kisses Greg.

Greg kisses him back deeply and holds him close.

Mycroft purrs loudly, leaning fully against Greg.

“Happy, love?” Greg cuddles Mycroft.

Mycroft nodded. "I am, very much...are you?"

Greg smiles and nods. “Over the moon.” He nuzzles him. “I love you. So much. And I love our hatchlings.” He gently touches Mycroft’s belly.

Mycroft gasped as he feels the magical pulse again. He looks at Greg and smiles.

“Okay?” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft nodded. "It's just an odd sensation is all. Not painful, I promise." He said softly.

“Okay.” Greg nods and nuzzles Mycroft gently, holding him close.

"Sherlock and I talked about staying here with Mummy and Tabitha for a while...is that okay with you?" Mycroft asked softly.

“Sure. I umm.. I can take some time off work.” Greg nods.

"If you're sure...I don't want you to get in trouble on my account." Mycroft said softly.

“No no. I hardly ever take time off. I have quite a lot of time saved up.” Greg nuzzles Mycroft.

Mycroft nodded. "You can always ask for paternity leave when it gets to be time to...have the eggs and when they hatch."

“Okay. That’ll be good. I don’t want to leave you then.” Greg kisses his cheek.

Mycroft smiled softly. "I'll warn you now, seeing me lay an egg...might be a bit of a shock."

“Well if I could handle you being part dragon I think I can work something out.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft smiled. "We'll see..." He said softly, leaning fully against Greg.

“I’ll do my best. I promise.” Greg holds him.

"I know you will, Gregory." Mycroft smiled, nuzzling his neck.

Greg smiles softly and cuddles Mycroft. “I love you..” He says softly.

"I...I love you too." Mycroft whispered, closing his eyes and just feeling Greg.

Greg smiles softly and holds Mycroft close, relaxing with him.

Mycroft yawned. "I need a nap." He said quietly.

“Sleep. I’ve got you.” Greg pets his head.

It didn’t take long for Mycroft to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave us a comment and tell us what you think! More chapters to come! (o^^o)


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mummy presses everyone's buttons.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!

Mycroft woke the next morning, stomach growling.

“Morning, love.” Greg mumbles softly, feeling Mycroft wake as he holds him.

Mycroft shifts into dragon form and wriggles out of Greg's grip. He hurries into the bathroom and relieves himself, before reentering the bedroom. "Food." Mycroft says, looking at Greg.

“Sure.” Greg smiles and gets up, getting dressed. He scoops Mycroft up and puts him on his shoulder.

Mycroft wraps himself around Greg's shoulders. "I'm feeling a bit better this morning. I usually wake up sick."

“I’m sorry.” Greg pets his head gently as he walks to the kitchen.

"It's fine...just something I have to deal with...it may be worse because we're having two hatchlings." Mycroft replied softly.

Greg hums and nods as they get to the empty kitchen. “I guess we’re the first ones up.” He hums. “What would you like to eat, love?”

"Fruit, some protein, and tea." Mycroft replied softly.

“How about some fruits dipped in peanut butter?” Greg suggests as he starts making the tea. “Or do you want meat for protein?”

"Bacon?" Mycroft suggests.

“Sure.” Greg nods and gets everything out, starting to cook. As the bacon sizzles he cuts up some fruits, offering pieces to Mycroft while he waits.

Mycroft eats the fruit with a hum of happiness.  
"Bacon? I hope you're making more..." Sherlock said, hoping onto the counter in his dragon form.  
Mycroft smiles at his brother from his perch.

“Of course. Plenty for everyone. I’ll have to go out and get more bacon for you mother though later. I don’t know if she had something particular in mind planned for it.” Greg smiles, setting the done bacon on a plate to cool for a minute as he puts another round in the pan.

"Its Mycroft's favorite, that's why it’s there. She won't care if we eat it." Sherlock smiled.  
"It is my favorite...she always buys it when I don't feel well. There's probably more in the freezer."

“Alright.” Greg smiles softly and offers a crispy strip to Mycroft.

Mycroft takes it in his mouth and begins chewing. He purrs loudly.  
Sherlock licked his lips and moved closer to them. He looked between Greg and the pan.

Greg smiles and hands Sherlock’s a strip as well.

Sherlock grins, chowing down on the bacon. "Yummy." He smirked.  
"You're in a good mood this morning." Mycroft commented.

Greg smiles and flips the bacon.

"I woke up to the delicious smell of bacon." Sherlock shrugged.  
Mycroft chuckled. "Ah..."

“Morning.” John yawns as he wanders into the kitchen.  
“Morning. I’m Greg.” Greg smiles, portioning breakfast out onto plates for everyone.

"And that big lump around his shoulders is Mycroft." Sherlock said, moving towards John.  
Mycroft gave a little wave of his paw at John. "Hello."

“Be nice, you.” John pets Sherlock. “It’s nice to see you again.” He says to Mycroft, smiling.  
“You’ve met?” Greg asks Mycroft.

Sherlock purred quietly under John's touch.  
"I threatened him...in the usual way...and he stood there completely unimpressed." Mycroft replied softly. "And I went to so much effort to intimidate him too."

John chuckles softly and scratches Sherlock under his chin like he likes.  
“Wow.” Greg nods, impressed.

Sherlock closes his eyes and stretches out his neck for John.  
"Ever the solider, John Watson." Mycroft smiled.

“I try.” John chuckles and pets Sherlock’s head gently before pulling his hand back.  
Greg hums and pours them all tea, putting out milk and sugar.

Sherlock looks up at John, a disappointed look on his face. It quickly disappears and Sherlock hops off the counter.  
Mycroft watches Sherlock's reactions to John with a painful pull in his chest. All he wants is for Sherlock to be happy, but he knows John will never be able to give his brother what he wants. Mycroft nuzzles Greg to hide the sadness on his face.

“Where you off to?” John asks Sherlock.  
Greg frowns a bit and pets Mycroft. “Alright, love?” He asks softly.

"To get dressed...unless you'd like me to shift right here, into my naked human form?" Sherlock looked at John, tilting his head to gauge the man's reaction.  
Mycroft nods. "Just worried about Sherlock...and his unrequited feelings..." He whispers.

John nods but licks his lips. “Yeah alright. But hurry because your breakfast will get cold and you hardly eat as it is.”  
“Oh..” Greg nods.

Sherlock nodded, scurrying off.  
Mycroft licked Greg's cheek.

Greg kisses Mycroft’s head. “Want me to sit you on the counter so you can eat?”

“Yes, please.” Mycroft smiles.  
Sherlock reentered the room as Greg set Mycroft down and gave him a plate.

Greg smiles smiles sets Mycroft on the counter on a fluffy dish towel and sets his plate in front of him. “Here’s yours.” He sets a plate in front of Sherlock. “And yours.” He sets a plate in front of John.

"Thank you, Gregory." Mycroft smiled softly.  
Sherlock nodded to Greg. "Thanks."

“Thank you.” John smiles and sits to eat.   
“My pleasure, love.” Greg smiles at Mycroft. “You’re welcome.” He nods to Sherlock and John.

Mycroft grabbed a piece of bacon and began munching on it.  
Sherlock took his time, eating the bacon slowly, enjoying it.

John ate with Sherlock at the table.  
Greg stood next to Mycroft at the counter and ate, hearing the sounds of nails clicking against the floor.  
“Morning.” Anthea hums, in dragon form. Her iridescent halo scales preened to perfection.

Mycroft smiled at Anthea. "Morning, Thea...hungry?" He asked softly, holding out a piece of bacon and fruit.

“Mm yeah.” Anthea nods and flaps her wings, landing up on the counter next to him.

Mycroft smiled and offered to share off his plate. "Sleep well?" He asked softly.  
"You'll share with her, but not me?" Sherlock mumbled around the food in his mouth.  
"For one she has better table manners, and secondly you never like to share." Mycroft replied.

Anthea purrs as she eats.  
Greg smiles softly as he listens to them, sipping his tea.

Mycroft smiled and went back to his breakfast.  
Sherlock scarffed down his food, before scampering off again.

“He always has something going on, that one.” Anthea hums.  
Greg and John nod.

"Research." Mycroft commented. "For the hatchlings..."

“Ah.” Anthea nods and licks her paws as she finishes eating.

Mycroft wiped his paws on a napkin. He looked at Greg. "I think I'd like to go for a walk."

“Sure, love. Where would you like to go?” Greg smiles softly.

"Just around the estate." Mycroft replied. "Plenty of room to roam."

“Okay. You can show me around.” Greg nods. “Want to walk or be carried?”

"I think I'd like to walk around...stretch out a bit." Mycroft answered with a smile.

“Okay. I can scoop you up whenever you’d like.” Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft nodded and walked towards the door leading to the back gardens.

Greg follows Mycroft, opening the door for him to go through.

Mycroft smiles up at Greg before taking off into the grass. He rolled around in it, sighing happily.

Greg chuckles and smiles as he watches Mycroft. “You really like it outside, huh?”

"I haven't been able to enjoy it since before you found me..." Mycroft said, padding towards Greg. He spread his wings and took off.

“Oh wow.” Greg gasps softly as Mycroft took off. “Look at you go.” He smiles.

Mycroft smiled and shifted to a larger form in air. He landed not far from Greg, stretching his wings.

“You’re gorgeous.” Greg grins.

Mycroft smiled and moved to sit in front of Greg. "This isn't even my largest form...but that take a whole lot of energy."

“Don’t tax yourself, pet.” Greg smiles and scratches Mycroft’s head gently.

Mycroft leans into Greg's touch, purring loudly. He flapped his wings happily.

Greg smiles softly, petting Mycroft.

Mycroft tilted his head and licked Greg's hand. "...I'm going to fly for a bit. I need to stretch out, the city is too cramped to do so."

“Sure I’ll be here.” Greg smiles.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Feel free to explore while I'm gone." Mycroft said softly.

“I’ll have a look at the gardens.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft nodded before taking off into the sky. It felt good to be able to do this, he'd been in the city too long, even after his recovery.

Greg watches Mycroft till he’s out of sight before walking around the gardens.

Mycroft glided and dove through the air, feeling the freedom of flying in the open. As he neared the house again, Mycroft spotted Greg in the gardens.

Greg hums, kneeling by a bush in the back of the garden.

Mycroft hovers above, observing his mate to be.

Greg puts on some gardening gloves he found on a bench before scooping up a little bird in the garden.

Mycroft smiled, seeing the small bird in Greg's hand. He shifted into small form and dove down, landing not far from them.

“Hello, love. Found this little one trembling in the bush. One of his legs is broken.” Greg shows Mycroft, the bird having three legs and one eye. “Magical creature of some sort. Don’t know what it’s called.” He shrugs. 

"I don't recognize him...but he's obviously comfortable around dragons. Let’s get him inside for Tabitha and Anthea to take a look at." Mycroft said softly.

Greg nods and stands, holing the bird. “How do you feel?” He asks Mycroft as they go inside.

"I feel good. Nice to fly freely after so long." Mycroft replied with a smile.

“Good.” Greg smiles and follows Mycroft.

Mycroft easily found Tabitha and Anthea inside the house. "Thea...Greg found an injured creature in the gardens...can you help them?" He asked softly.

“Let me have a look.” Tabitha nods and goes to inspect the creature.

Mycroft watches as Tabitha looks the creature over. "They don't seem to be afraid of dragons."

“No it doesn’t.” Tabitha nods, holding the creature as she examines it. “Must have gotten into a fight. We are getting into mating season.”

Mycroft blushed and avoided looking at Greg. "Indeed."

Greg raises a brow and looks to Mycroft, not sure what that means.

Mycroft leaned over and whispered to Greg. "Heats and ruts...the urge to mate is strong." 

“Oh..” Greg nods.

Mycroft hesitates before licking Greg's cheek.

Greg smiles softly and pets him.

"Will they be alright?" Mycroft asked Tabitha. 

“Oh yeah. I’m just going to splint it’s leg for a few days and then we can let it go.” Tabitha smiles.

Mycroft nodded. "We'll leave them in your capable hands." He said softly.

“Okay.” Tabitha nods. “How are you feeling?” She asks, looking him over a bit.

"Alright...flew for a bit and felt pretty good." Mycroft answered.

“Good good. No pains or anything? How’s the nausea?” Tabitha asks.

Mycroft shook his head. "I'm okay for now..." He said softly.

“That’s good to hear. Having your mate around helps ease symptoms.” She smokes.

Mycroft nodded hesitantly. "I does." He said, looking at Greg.

Greg smiles proudly, happy he can help Mycroft feel better.

Mycroft moved closer to Greg. "I'd like to show Greg the estate...so we'll be off, if you don't need us anymore."

“Of course. Go have fun.” Tabitha smiles and nods, going to take care of the little creature. 

Mycroft hopped up onto Greg's shoulders. "Let's go back outside..." He said softly.

Greg smiles and pets Mycroft gently as they go inside.

"I want to show you my favorite place...the boat house by the lake." Mycroft said softly.

“I’d love to see it.” Greg smiles softly, following Mycroft’s directions.

Mycroft lead Greg down to the never used boat house. "I like it here, it’s peaceful."

“It’s very nice. Serene.” Greg hums softly.

 

Mycroft hopped off Greg's shoulders and shifted. He pressed himself against the man's back.

Greg hums happily and relaxes back against Mycroft. “Hello, love..”

Mycroft kissed the back of Greg's neck. "I want you..." He whispered.

“You have me. Always.” Greg tips his head to the side.

"I'm...Gregory will you...I need you...please." Mycroft whimpered.

Greg turns and kisses Mycroft. “Anything. Anything you want. I’m yours. Always.”

"...will you take me?" Mycroft asked quietly.

“Of course I will, love.” Greg nuzzles him.

Mycroft rubbed himself against Greg. "I'll never get tired of hearing that word from you."

“Mm which one?” Greg smirks and pick Mycroft up, carrying him to the small bed.

"Love..." Mycroft replied quietly. "I never thought I'd have that."

“You have it. You have all of mine.” Greg nuzzles Mycroft and sits in the bed with Mycroft in his lap.

Mycroft looks at Greg. "May I show you something?" He asked quietly.

“Of course.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft closes his eyes and concentrated. Soon his human form began to change, he now had wings, a tail, and a smattering of scales across his skin. Mycroft opened his eyes and looked at Greg. "I have a partially shifted form..." He said quietly.

“Oh wow.” Greg gently rubs his hands over Mycroft’s body. “Gorgeous..”

Mycroft shivered in delight, his wings fluttering behind him. "You really like it?" He asked softly.

“I really do.” Greg smiles. “I don’t think I could ever not like you.”

Mycroft wrapped his tail around Greg's leg. "I want you...make love to me."

“With pleasure.” Greg grins and kisses Mycroft passionately.

Mycroft kisses Greg back, hands roaming the man's body.

Greg lays Mycroft back against the bed.

Mycroft brought his wings up around them, like a cocoon. He spread his legs for Greg.

“Should I stretch you or are you ready?” Greg nuzzles Mycroft.

"I'm ready." Mycroft whined. "Please, Gregory..."

Greg holds him close and pushes into him gently.

Mycroft whimpered. "Yes...Gregory...feel so good."

“I’ve got you, pet. Just relax and feel.” Greg slowly starts to rock his hips.

Mycroft puts his legs around Greg and closed his eyes, just letting himself feel.

Greg presses soft kisses to Mycroft’s skin and scales, taking Mycroft slowly.

Mycroft moved with Greg, running his hands up and down Greg's back.

“You’re so warm. So perfect. I love you so much.” Greg whispers, rocking.

"I love you too!" Mycroft moaned loudly, his scaly cock throbbing powerfully between them.

“You can come, love. I’ll keep fucking you till you’re ready to be finished.” Greg holds him closer.

Mycroft moans. "Almost...unf...Gregory!" The intensity of his climax takes Mycroft by surprise.

“That’s right, love. Let go. I’ve got you. So good, love. You’re doing so good” Greg praises, rocking into Mycroft.

Mycroft whimpered and held Greg tightly. "Don't stop."

Greg kisses him. “I’ve got you. Always.” He continues to rock into Mycroft.

Mycroft made little noises as Greg continued to fuck him.

Mycroft rocks deeper. “What do you need?”

"You...just you...bond..." Mycroft panted.

“Anything you want.” Greg groans, getting close.

Mycroft pulled Greg's neck to his mouth and bit down with a moan.

Greg groans and comes as Mycroft bites him.

Mycroft feels a sharp zing of pleasure go through him as Greg cums from his bite. His cock spurting between them.

Greg moans, cock throbbing inside Mycroft.

Mycroft pulled his mouth away from Greg's neck, licking the bite. "...mmm, bonded." He murmured.

“Mm good.” Greg kisses Mycroft happily.

Mycroft kisses Greg back, running his hands up and down his newly bonded's back.

Greg smiles against his lips. “I love you..”

"I love you too." Mycroft replied softly.

Greg smiles and cuddles him. “Was that okay?”

Mycroft nodded. "Perfect." He smiled.

Greg hums happily and presses their foreheads together.

Mycroft places Greg's hand over his tummy. "Much better." He said, no longer feeling the magical pull.

“Was it doing that because we weren’t bonded?” Greg raises a brow.

"That was my theory...and this is only a temporary bond...until a proper ceremony can be preformed." Mycroft replied softly.

Greg nods and kisses Mycroft softly. “Okay.”

"Lets go for a quick swim to clean up, then head back to the house..." Mycroft smiled.

“Sure.” Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft lowers his wings and unwinds his tail from Greg's leg.

Greg kisses him softly and smiles before getting up with him.

Mycroft rolled over until he slipped into the water.

Greg chuckles and follows him in.

Mycroft popped up in small dragon form and swam around Greg.

“Hello, handsome.” Greg grins.

Mycroft spit a gentle stream of water at Greg as he swam.

Greg chuckles and ducks.

Mycroft ducks under the water and swims close to Greg, popping up right in front of him.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s head.

"We should head back before I start to chill." Mycroft said softly.

Greg nods and gets out. He scoops Mycroft up and dries him gently with his own discarded shirt on the bed.

Mycroft crawled up to sit on Greg's shoulders, wrapping himself around the man's neck.

Greg chuckles and pets Mycroft as he dries himself quickly.

Mycroft purrs and nuzzles Greg's cheek.

“Shall we go inside?”

"Yes please...somewhere warm...and tea." Mycroft replied softly.

Greg nods and carries Mycroft inside to the house. He changed and makes them tea, sitting on the couch with Mycroft.  
“Heads up, mother is in a mood.” Sherlock hums as he comes in with John, followed by Mrs. Holmes a few seconds later.

Mycroft wrapped his tail around Greg's wrist. "Mummy?"

Greg pets Mycroft gently, holding him close.  
“I am not in a mood.” Mrs. Holmes rolls her eyes. “Sherlock just says that when I say things he doesn’t like to hear.”

"...and what would that be?" Mycroft asked cautiously.

“All I said was that now that you’ve found a mate he should do the same. Neither of you are exactly spring chickens anymore.” Mrs. Holmes sits.

"Mother...dragons live for centuries...sometimes it takes a while to find the right one."

Greg’s hand stills as he pets Mycroft before resuming.  
“He’s put it off for ages! He’s far to picky. He doesn’t have to mate for life his first time like you.” Mrs. Holmes sighs.

Mycroft moved closer to Greg in embarrassment. "Just let him alone, Mummy. Sherlock is going to do what he wants, and the more you press him, the worse he'll get."

Greg holds Mycroft close.  
“Mm I suppose you’d know that first hand.” Mrs. Holmes hums.

Mycroft looked away, slightly hurt. "Yes..." He mumbled.

“Well I think of Sherlock wants someone he can very well have them.” John says, quite cross with all this talk about Sherlock as if he wasn’t present.

Mycroft didn't say anything, but looked at Sherlock sadly.

Sherlock looks down at his hands in his lap, obviously upset.  
“Sherlock is very smart. Brilliant. When he is ready he’ll be ready. No one should make comments about it because they are not Sherlock and have no right to say anything that is his decision.” Greg says, knowing it’s not his place to speak out of turn in front of Mrs. Holmes but he’s always been protective of Sherlock and he’ll be damned if he just sits there and listens.

Mycroft spread himself protectively over Greg's chest.

“Oh don’t get your knickers in a twist, Gregory. I only want what’s best for Sherlock.” Mrs. Holmes raises a brow.  
“I never said it wasn’t. In fact I’m sure every person in this room wants what’s best for Sherlock but the only person that know what’s best for Sherlock is Sherlock. He’s a grown man. He can make his own decisions is all I’m saying.” Greg pets Mycroft gently, not wanting him to get upset.

Mycroft could feel the anxiety rolling off Sherlock. He jumped off Greg and ran over to his brother. Mycroft took up a protective stance.  
"Enough!" He hissed at his mother.

“Do relax, Mycroft. Hysterics aren’t good for the hatchlings.” Mrs. Holmes frowns.

Mycroft looked at his mother in shock, before shifting into human form, completely nude, and pulling Sherlock out of the room.

Sherlock follows Mycroft out, on the verge of tears from what their mother said.

"Lets go for a walk." Mycroft said softly, shifting back into his dragon form.

Sherlock nods and shifts as well.

Mycroft leads Sherlock outside and into the gardens.

Sherlock follows him, still sniffling.

Mycroft turned and looked at Sherlock. "...are you alright?" He asked softly, placing a wing over Sherlock protectively.

Sherlock nods and presses close to Mycroft, wiping his face with his paws.

"You know I'd never let her force a mate on you...though I do think you need to have a frank conversation with John." Mycroft said softly.

“I.. I know..” Sherlock frowns.

"What is it, Lock?" Mycroft asked, using his wing to pull Sherlock close.

“If I tell him I’ll lose him..” Sherlock frowns. “I.. I love him.” He sobs.

Mycroft holds Sherlock close. "You never know unless you try...better to try and fail, then have never tried at all. If he says he doesn't feel that way, I suggest asking him to still be your friend. John's a loyal man..." He said softly.

“But I am not a good man. I could never be truly happy for him if he was with someone else. He deserves so much better than me..” Sherlock presses close as he cries.

Mycroft wraps his wings around Sherlock. "I'm sorry, Lock..." He whispers.

Sherlock sniffles, trying to get ahold of himself. “Please don’t be angry at Greg for sticking up for me against Mummy..”

"I'm not angry with Gregory. I'm upset with Mummy for pushing you." Mycroft said softly.

“I know.” Sherlock nods. “I.. I’m a little surprised Gregory said those things. It’s very hard to speak against mummy. He’s a good mate for you..”

"Gregory's very protective." Mycroft smiled softly.

Sherlock smiles softly and nods. “I’m glad you have him.”

"As am I...you know he cares about you...he'll protect you, especially from Mummy." Mycroft replied softly.

“I know. He’s good. He.. He saved me from myself. Before John.” Sherlock nods.

Mycroft nodded. "You always have us...if you need anything." He said softly.

“I know. Thank you.” Sherlock smiles softly.

"Of course, Lock. Shall we keep walking, go for a fly, or return to the house?"

“Fly? Please? If you’re not to tired.”

"I'm fine. Let's go for a fly then." Mycroft smiled softly.

“Okay.” Sherlock smiles and nods.

Mycroft begins to walk off, spreading his wings. "Coming?"

Sherlock grins and gets a running start, taking off with a powerful flap.

Mycroft took of into the air.

Sherlock soars happily, feeling free.

Mycroft smiled at Sherlock as they flew.

Sherlock does barrel rolls and tricks.

Mycroft chuckled and flew around Sherlock as he did his tricks. He was glad his brother was enjoying himself and no longer thinking about the pressure of talking to John or finding a mate.

Sherlock grins and flies upside down.

Mycroft shakes his head. "Having fun?" He asked with a smile.

“Yeah.” Sherlock smiles. “How does it feel? Flying with hatchlings?”

"A little heavier...takes more effort, but still nice." Mycroft replied softly.

Sherlock hums and nods. “Don’t let yourself get to tired.”

Mycroft nodded. "I won't..." He replied, flying towards a tree branch and perching on it.

Sherlock perches next to him.

"Its nice to have all this room, isn't it?" Mycroft asked softly. "No flight restrictions, unlike the city."

“It’s nice. Open. Not enough energy for me here though.” Sherlock hums.

"I know you prefer the city, but its nice to get a break too." Mycroft smiled.

Sherlock nods, silent for a while. “I’m going to tell john.” He says suddenly.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock in surprise. "Would you like me to be there?" He asked softly.

“No. I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to tell him and whatever happens happens.” Sherlock nods.

"A very mature decision. I'll be here if you need me." Mycroft replied softly.

“Thank you.” Sherlock smiles softly.

Mycroft nods, hugging Sherlock. "Good luck, brother mine." He said softly.

“Thank you.” Sherlock hugs Mycroft back.

Mycroft looked over Sherlock's shoulder and saw Greg and John walking towards them.

“Seems like mummy kicked them out.” Sherlock hums.

"Indeed...perhaps now is a good time to have that chat with John?" Mycroft suggested.

Sherlock nods and picks at none existent lint, nervous.

"Pick somewhere you're comfortable to have the discussion." Mycroft said softly. "Or you could yell it at him from here." He said before flying down to land on Greg's shoulder.

“Mm Hello, handsome.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s cheek. “Have a nice flight?”  
Sherlock flys down and lands in front of John. “I don’t want to go back to Mummy yet. Come walk with me?” He looks up at John.

"Yes, thank you." Mycroft smiled, nuzzling Greg's cheek.  
John nodded. "Sure. Lead the way." He smiled.

“How are you feeling?” Greg asks as he walks to the water, petting Mycroft gently.  
Sherlock smiles and flaps his wings, faking Johns shoulder high as he leads them out onto the pier.

"I'm alright...maybe a little tired. Flying feels good, but takes more effort with hatchlings." Mycroft replied softly.  
John smiled at Sherlock. "You know...I almost prefer you in this form...its kind of adorable ." He admitted.

“Want to go in for a nap?” Greg strokes Mycroft’s head gently.  
“You just like that I’m finally shorter than you.” Sherlock teases.

Mycroft nodded. "I think so."  
John chuckled. "Yeah...that must be it."

Greg carries Mycroft up to the house.  
Sherlock is quiet for a while, sitting on the railing of the pier. “John..”

Mycroft leans into Greg's embrace happily.  
"Yeah?" John asked, looking at Sherlock.

Greg smiles softly and takes Mycroft back up to their room.  
“I.. I don’t really know how to say this.” Sherlock’s tail swishes nervously.

One in their room, Mycroft jumped out of Greg's arms and onto the bed. He burrowed under the heated blanket.  
"What is it?" John asked.

“Better?” Greg smiles softly, taking off his coat and wonders of Mycroft wants it as nesting.  
Sherlock gets antsy, a bit panicky even. “I....” He mumbles to quiet to hear.

Mycroft pokes his head out and grabs for Greg's pajamas, still laying on the bed. He pulls them under the covers with him.  
"Sorry...I didn't catch that..." John replied softly.

Greg chuckles and pulls off his shirt, holding it in front of Mycroft’s little cover cave.  
“I’minlovewithyou.” Sherlock says in a rush.

One of Mycroft's paws reached out and snatched the shirt, pulling it into his cave.  
John looked at Sherlock, trying to process what the dragon had said. "...are...wait...as in romantically?" He asked quietly.

Greg chuckles and smiles. “Am I invited into the cave?”  
Sherlock nods, looking anywhere but at John. His tail whips nervously.

Mycroft poked his paw back out and gave Greg a come hither gesture.  
John licked his lips nervously. "...I have romantic feelings for you...but...I've never been with a man...I'm not sure I'd be able to give you what you need." John said softly.

Greg smiles softly and joins Mycroft under the covers in his cave.  
Sherlock just blinks up at him, not processing what John said.

Mycroft purrs and licks Greg's face.  
John moves closer to Sherlock. "I love you too..." He replied softly.

Greg smiles and holds Mycroft close with all his nesting.  
Sherlock flies up and presses himself against John’s chest.

Mycroft purrs and snuggles into Greg.  
"Wha-oh, hello." John smiled, holding Sherlock close. "You were worried I wouldn't feel the same?"

Greg cuddles Mycroft and kisses his head, scratching his back scales gently. “Feeling okay, baby?”  
Sherlock sniffles and nods.

Mycroft nodded. "The urge to nest...it just...hit me..." He said quietly.  
John holds Sherlock tighter. "I love you...but I hope you're alright with just that...for now." He said softly.

“It’s okay. I just wanna make sure you have what you need.” Greg says softly.  
“It’s fine. It’s wonderful. Perfect. I just want you any way I can have you.” Sherlock mumbles.

Mycroft nodded. "You've already given me so much more than I could have hoped for." He replied softly.  
John kissed the top of Sherlock's head. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Greg kisses his head. “You deserve it. And more.”  
Sherlock nods, holding onto John with his little paws.

Mycroft nuzzled Greg's neck.  
John pets Sherlock gently.

Greg rubs his back gently.  
Sherlock relaxes into John.

Mycroft licks Greg's face. "Love you."  
"How about we get some snacks and binge watch something?" John suggested.

“I love you, too. So much.” Greg smiles.  
“Yes please.” Sherlock nods.

Mycroft closed his eyes and snuggled Greg.  
John smiled and nodded, heading back towards the house.

“Rest, love. I’ve got you. All of you.” Greg says softly, rubbing his thumb against Mycroft’s belly.  
Sherlock coils around John’s neck.

Mycroft purred contentedly.  
John smiled and walked back into the house. He made a quick stop in the kitchen before going up to the room they were sharing.

“My love. My gorgeous man. Carrying our babies.” Greg says softly, continuing to rub his belly.  
“I’m sorry my mother made us share a room..” Sherlock says quietly.

Mycroft's body began to react to Greg's touch.  
"Its alright...not like we don't live together." John smiled softly.

“My good boy. My darling.” Greg kisses his head softly.  
“Separate rooms though. Even though Mrs. Hudson insisted otherwise. She always knew, didn’t she?” Sherlock looks up at John.

Mycroft purred and rubs himself against Greg.  
"Yeah...she's a lot smarter than we give her credit for." John chuckled.

Greg chuckles softly. “Getting excited, my darling?”  
Sherlock hums and nods.

Mycroft nodded. "You always excite me."  
"So...what do you wanna watch?" John asked.

“Should I help you get off so you can sleep? Tabitha did say orgasms help you and the babies.” Greg nuzzles him.  
“You pick.” Sherlock cuddles into Johns chest, clawing gently at his shirt.

"What about you?" Mycroft asked softly.  
"How about some Doctor Who?" John suggested.

“What about me?” Greg rubs his belly.  
“Okay.” Sherlock licks John’s cheek.

"Its not fair that I get off and you don't." Mycroft answered.  
John pulled up an episode on his laptop and set it on the bed.

“I kinda get off on making you feel good.” Greg blushes.  
Sherlock purrs softly.

"Alright...if you're sure...I'd like to get off and then have a nap." Mycroft replied softly.  
John scratches Sherlock's head gently as they watched Doctor Who.

“What would you like?” Greg rubs his hips.  
Sherlock mewls, relaxing.

"Anything." Mycroft breathed.  
John pulls the tray of snacks closer to them.

“Would you like me to use my hands? Or mouth? Or cock? You can have anything. All of me.” Greg rubs the inside of Mycroft’s thighs.  
Sherlock licks at Johns throat.

"Your hands...touch me." Mycroft panted.  
John chuckled. "That tickles."

Greg gently rubs his thumb over Mycroft cock and his belly.  
Sherlock laughs softly, standing on Johns chest and licking his face.

"That feels good." Mycroft moaned.  
John giggled. "Now you're doing it on purpose."

Greg holds Mycroft close, slowly increasing the pressure of his thumb.  
“What? No. Never.” Sherlock laughs.

Mycroft squirmed against Greg's touch, moaning.  
John laughed. "You are..."

“Want me to lick you?” Greg asks.  
“Maybe.” Sherlock’s smiles.

Mycroft whined and nodded.  
John smirked and began tickling Sherlock back.

Greg moves and leans in, kissing Mycroft’s belly gently.  
Sherlock blushes and giggles, pressing closer.

Mycroft squirmed and pressed himself against Greg's lips.  
John continued to tickle Sherlock further.

Greg gently licks his cock.  
Sherlock blushes and giggles, hopping around.

Mycroft moans and fists his paws in Greg's hair.  
"Come here you." John chuckled, chasing Sherlock with his hands.

Greg holds him close, licking his cock.  
Sherlock laughs and hops around the bed, evading Johns hands.

Mycroft whimpered and rocked against Greg.  
John caught one of Sherlock's legs and held it in one hand as he tickled it with the other.

Greg holds his tongue out and let’s Mycroft rock against it.  
Sherlock squeals and tries to push Johns hands off with his little paws, laughing.

Mycroft moans and presses his cock harder against Greg's tongue. "You're so good to me."  
John smiled. "Give up yet?"

Greg holds Mycroft close and sucks him gently.  
“Never!” Sherlock grins and makes himself bigger, about the size of a lapdog.

Mycroft let his head fall back as Greg began to suck him off.  
Sherlock's ankle slipped out of his hand and John had to scrabble to keep a hold of the dragon.

Greg rubs Mycroft’s belly as he sucks him., ramping it up.  
Sherlock laughs as he flaps his wings, flying above John teasingly.

Mycroft whimpered at the contact, his climax hitting him with surprise.  
John smiled and laughed. "Alright...you win."

Greg groans softly and licks him clean.  
Sherlock grins and drops down onto Johns chest.

Mycroft squirms. "Too much..."  
"Uoff. You got me." John chuckled, running a hand over Sherlock's head.

Greg gently pulls back.  
“Mm..” Sherlock purrs and nuzzles into Johns hand.

Mycroft let go of Greg's head and licked his face.  
John smiled and continued to pet Sherlock.

Greg smiles and nuzzles Mycroft.  
Sherlock melts against John, cuddled close.

"Thank you, love you." Mycroft said softly.  
John holds Sherlock close to his chest. "I like that noise...the happy one...its like...like a purr."

“Anything for you.” Greg holds Mycroft in his nest.  
Sherlock feels his face heat. “I’ve never made that noise with anyone else before..”

"We're going to have to buy some supplies when we return home." Mycroft said softly.  
"Really?" John asked surprised. "I like it."

“Like what?” Greg pulls the heated blanket around Mycroft more.  
“Really.” Sherlock nods. “I’m glad.”

"The biggest thing will be the incubators...but...I'm going to need nesting materials. Lots. And a stockpile of meat and fruit." Mycroft replied softly.  
John smiled. "You're just too adorable."

Greg nods. “I have a friend who runs a meat packing place. He’ll get us the best cuts he’s got.”  
“Shush.” Sherlock hides his face with his paws.

Mycroft nodded. "That would be nice." He smiled.  
"Awww, Sherlock...you know you're cute." John kissed the top of John's head.

“Good.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s head.  
“I didn’t know I was cute to you.” Sherlock mumbles.

Mycroft purred and nuzzled Greg.  
"You are...promise." John replied softly.

Greg smiles softly and cuddles Mycroft. “Nap?”  
Sherlock purrs and curls up on John’s chest. 

"Yes please." Mycroft nodded curling up against Greg's chest.  
John held him close. "Happy?" He asked softly.

Greg holds Mycroft close, covering him with the heated blanket.  
“Mmhmm..” Sherlock purrs happily.

Mycroft closes his eyes and begins to drift off, purring happily in his sleep.  
John smiled. "Good." He said, turning his head back to the laptop to watch the remainder of the episode.

Greg cuddles Mycroft close, dozing off with him.  
Sherlock slowly falls asleep slowly on Johns chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! I'm going to be starting school again soon so updates will be slow coming. Thanks again (o^^o)


	7. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!!!!

A few hours later both room were being woken up for dinner.

Greg carries Mycroft out to the table.

Mycroft sits on Greg's lap when he sits at the table.  
John offers the same to Sherlock.

Greg smiles softly, feeding Mycroft as he eats.  
Sherlock relaxes in Johns lap.

Mycroft smiled happily as they ate together.  
John attempted to feed Sherlock little bites while he ate.

“What do you want more of? Or less of?” Greg asks, smiling down at Mycroft.  
Sherlock eats frugally, licking John’s fingers.

Mycroft points to the roast in front of them.  
John feels a tingling sensation go through him when Sherlock licked his fingers.

Greg smiles and cuts more roast, offering small chunks to Mycroft.  
“What’s the matter? You made a face.” Sherlock looks up at John.

Mycroft smiled and eagerly took the offered roast bits.  
"Just tickles..." John smiled softly at Sherlock.

Greg smiles, petting Mycroft happily as he feeds him.  
“Oh.” Sherlock giggles.

Mycroft smiled, purring happily as he was fed.  
"Oh, no you don't...don't even think about it." John smiled.

“Good?” Greg smiles.  
“Think about what?” Sherlock asks innocently.

Mycroft nodded, rubbing his tummy.  
"You know what...tickling me on purpose." John chuckled.

“Full?” Greg lets him.  
“Ohhhhh.” Sherlock plays coy.

Mycroft nodded with a sappy smile.  
John tucks his hands into his armpits to keep Sherlock from licking them.

“Good.” Greg kisses his head.  
Sherlock jumps up and licks John’s nose.

Mycroft purrs and leans his head up for a proper kiss.  
"Hey!" John chuckles, wiping at his nose.

Greg kisses Mycroft’s snout.  
Sherlock laughs happily, smiling up at John.

Mycroft grins and nuzzles into Greg.  
John scratches Sherlock's head.

Greg smiles and cuddles Mycroft happily.  
Sherlock purrs softly.

"Lets go for a walk." Mycroft said quietly.  
John smiled and went back to eating and occasionally feeding Sherlock.

Greg nods and stands, carrying Mycroft outside. “Your mum was very quiet.” He hums. “She didn’t say anything all dinner.”  
Sherlock eats happily, licking Johns fingers coyly.

Mycroft shrugged. "She got what she wanted in the end."  
John just rolls his eyes at Sherlock's antics.

“Which was?” Greg raises his brow.  
Sherlock prances around happily on Johns lap.

"Sherlock having a partner." Mycroft replied quietly.  
John pushed his plate away. "I'm full..."

“Ah.” Greg nods.  
“So am I.” Sherlock hums.

"Her intentions are good but her methods are crap." Mycroft sighed.  
John nodded, holding on to Sherlock and standing.

“Yeah.” Greg nods. “I.. When we go back home we should go talk to my parents.. Or my adoptive parents that is..”  
Mrs. Holmes watches them.

"They raised you, and loved you...they're your real parents." Mycroft said softly.  
John carried Sherlock out of the dining room. "Now what?"

“I know. It’s just.. They never told me.” Greg sighs softly. “You’ll like them though.”  
“Dunno.” Sherlock hums, wrapping his tail around John’s wrist.

"I'm sure they're wonderful." Mycroft smiled softly.  
"More Dr. Who?" John suggested.

“Should.. Should we tell them?” Greg asks softly.  
“Sure.” Sherlock smiles.

"Thats up to you. I don't think you should let this new knowledge skew your view of them." Mycroft replied softly.  
John nodded, walking back up to their room. 

“That too but I meant about the babies..” Greg says softly.  
“What did you mean when you said no sex?” Sherlock asks.

"Oh...I don't mind if we tell them." Mycroft replied.  
John froze. "I...uh...I've never been attracted to men..."

“Okay. Good.” Greg smiles softly.  
“What about Sholto?” Sherlock frowns.

Mycroft nodded. "I hope they'll be...happy." He said quietly.  
"We never had sex...of any kind." John replied. "He was my mentor and nothing else."

“Of course they will. They’ll love you. You make me happy.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s head.  
“But you loved him.” Sherlock frowns.

Mycroft leaned his head back and licked Greg's cheek. He smiled softly.  
John raised an eyebrow. "According to who? We were friends, nothing more."

Greg smiles and nuzzles him.  
“I saw it. I saw how you pined for him. It’s then I realized..” Sherlock clamps his mouth shut. “Never mind.”

Mycroft purrs happily.  
"I was pining for you, idiot." John replied. "Sholto was, is my friend. I don’t have any feelings for him."

Greg smiles happily as they walk, carrying Mycroft and holding him close.  
“You looked at us the same way. Like we were something far away that you’d never be able to touch.” Sherlock frowns. “That’s when I knew you loved me. After you married Mary...”

Mycroft relaxes into Greg.  
John sighed. "You said you were married to your work. I didn't think it was possible...for us. I did love her in a way...it just wasn't the same...being with her didn't compare to being with you."

“Want to walk anywhere in particular?” Greg asks, wandering through the garden.  
“What was I supposed to say?” Sherlock flicks his tail nervously.

"No, this is nice." Mycroft replied softly.  
"I don't know. You could have mentioned your feelings at any time after that. I married Marry because...I couldn't have you and she was the closest I'd ever get to you..." John replied.

“Okay.” Greg smiles softly.  
Sherlock stays quiet, looking away.

"I'd like to stay here a little while longer...maybe we could invite your parents?" Mycroft suggested.  
"Sherlock?" John asked softly. "I'm sorry...I...maybe I'm not gay...but, maybe I'm Sherlock-sexual." He said quietly.

“Sure. Maybe they could come for dinner?” Greg asks.  
“I don’t.. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want. Sex has never been a big part of my life. But I know it if for you.” Sherlock mumbles.

Mycroft nodded. "That would be nice."  
John sighed. "I lied...when we were sitting at the dinner table...and you were licking my fingers...I lied about it tickling...I found it arousing."

“I’ll have to ask your mom.” Greg hums.  
“Oh.” Sherlock blinks.

Mycroft nodded. "I don't think she'd argue about it."  
"I don't know if I can...go all the way...but I'm willing to...uh...experiment..." John said softly.

“I don’t think she would either but I’ll still ask.” Greg says softly.  
Sherlock blushes and nods.

Mycroft nodded. "We can ask tomorrow. Let Mummy recover from the days events."  
John kissed the top of Sherlock's head. "I love you." He said softly.

“Probably best.” Greg agrees.  
“I love you, too..” Sherlock whispers.

Mycroft smiled. "I'd like to go back to the nest now..."  
John smiled. "Are we okay?"

“Okay.” Greg nods and takes Mycroft back to the nest. “Better?” He smiles softly once they’re all snuggled in again.  
Sherlock nods. “Better than we’ve ever been.” He smiles shyly.

Mycroft nodded. "Very...cozy." He purred.  
John smiled and nodded "Good."

“Good.” Greg smiles and kisses his head.  
Sherlock cuddles into John happily.

Mycroft licked Greg's cheek and nuzzled into his chest.  
John scratches behind Sherlock's ears.

Greg hums happily and snuggles Mycroft close.  
Sherlock purrs softly.

Mycroft closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.  
John sat on the bed and set up the laptop again, putting on another episode of Dr. Who.

Greg cuddles Mycroft close, making sure he’s warm.  
Sherlock curls up on John’s chest.

The next morning Mycroft woke in his human form, snuggled in Greg's arms.  
John had fallen asleep with Sherlock on his chest.

Greg holds Mycroft close as he sleeps, on arm wrapped around his shoulders and the other with a hand on Mycroft’s belly protectively.

Mycroft shifts closer to Greg in his sleep, nuzzling into the man's neck.

“Mm..” Greg holds him close.

Mycroft smiled in his sleep.

Greg cuddles Mycroft close, making sure he can feel him.

Mycroft whimpered and pressed against Greg, just needing to make sure he was still there.

“Love..” Greg mumbles softly, pressing Mycroft to his chest.

Mycroft purred in his sleep, shifting against Greg.

Greg slowly wakes, peeking down at Mycroft.

Mycroft rolled in Greg's arms, nuzzling his mate.

Greg smiles softly and gently kisses his head.

Mycroft slowly wakes up. "Greg-gory..."

“Morning, love.” He says softly.

Mycroft purred and snuggled closer. "You smell good."

“Yeah?” Greg chuckles softly.

Mycroft nodded, licking Greg's neck and purring.

Greg chuckles and tips his head back giving Mycroft more room.

Mycroft began licking and sucking his way down Greg's chest.

Greg’s chuckle soon turns to a groan.

Mycroft made his way down to Greg's hardening cock. He licked a long stripe sown the shaft.

“Oh love..” Greg moans, his cock twitching.

Mycroft envelopes Greg's cock with his mouth.

Greg moans, his cock throbbing.

Mycroft sucks vigorously, rubbing his own cock against the mattress.

Greg gasps and comes hard.

Mycroft swallowed Greg's release and crawled back up his mates body.

“I love you so much.” Greg kisses his face.

Mycroft purred, and kissed Greg lovingly.

Greg kisses him back, holding him close.

Mycroft smiled into the kiss, running his hands up Greg's back.

“I love you so much.” Greg mumbles against his lips and wraps his arms around him. “Huh..”

"Love you too." Mycroft whispered.

“Love.. You have a little bump.” Greg says softly as he feels Mycroft’s belly presses against him.

Mycroft looks down at himself under the covers. "Oh...they're growing fast." He said quietly.

Greg smiles softly and gently rubs Mycroft’s belly.

Mycroft pushes into Greg's hand with a purr. 

Greg grins and kisses Mycroft happily. “Our babies.” He rubs Mycroft’s belly.

Mycroft kisses Greg back, holding him close. 

Greg smiles and holds Mycroft, nuzzling him. “I love you. So much.”

"I love you too." Mycroft replied with a loud purrr.

Greg kisses Mycroft again.

Mycroft gently pushes Greg onto his back and straddles him.

“Mm Hello.” Greg smiles up at Mycroft, rubbing his hands over Mycroft’s hips.

Mycroft runs a hand over his bump. "It'll only be a few weeks before the eggs come."

Greg nods. “Are you okay with that?” He asks softly.

Mycroft nodded. "Are you?" He asked softly. "Eggs are a lot of time and effort."

“I am.” Greg nods, gently rubbing Mycroft’s belly. “I’m.. Excited.”

"It will be an adventure." Mycroft smiled, placing one of Greg's hands over his bump.

“Our adventure.” Greg smiles happily up at him.

Mycroft nodded, leaning over and kissing Greg.

Greg kisses Mycroft back tenderly.

Mycroft moves to lay, stretched out on top of Greg.

Greg cuddles Mycroft, pressing gentle kisses to his skin.

Mycroft relaxes into Greg's touch and just allows himself to feel.

Greg runs his hands over Mycroft’s back.

Mycroft purrs and nuzzles Greg's neck.

Greg smiles softly and kisses Mycroft’s head. “Do you need me to get you anything?”

"Maybe some breakfast." Mycroft replied softly.

“What would you like?” Greg nuzzles him.

"Whatever..." Mycroft mumbled.

“Eggs and bacon?” Greg suggests.

Mycroft nodded. "Sounds good."

“Want to stay here or come out with me?” Greg asks.

"Stay here." He said, cuddling under the blankets.

“Okay.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s head and tucks him in after getting up.

Mycroft smiled at Greg. "Lots of bacon..."

Greg chuckles and nods. “Lots of bacon.” He goes to make Mycroft breakfast.

Mycroft purred and rolled in the sheets, basking in his mate's smell.

Anthea scratches at the door gently a few minutes later. “Myc?”

"Anthea? What is it?" Mycroft asked softly, wrapping the sheet around himself and answering the door.

“Just wanted to see how you’re doing.” Anthea says softly.

"Oh...uh...I'm fine. The eggs have begun to grow faster." He said, placing a protective hand over his bump.

“Oh wow. That’s a good sign. Tabitha said she should have some results by this afternoon.” Anthea smiles.

Mycroft nodded. "Good." He paused. "I'm not going to like...passing...these eggs, am I?"

“It’s not the most comfortable thing no..” Anthea sighs a bit. “If your mate holds you it’s not as bad. And if you’re in your biggest form.”

"It'll be rather hard for him to hold me in that form." Mycroft sighed, sitting down on the bed.

“I know.” Anthea sighs. “I.. I was a surrogate.” She says softly. “Before you knew me.”

"Really?" Mycroft asked in disbelief. "I wouldn't have ever guessed."

“It put me through Uni.” Anthea shrugs.

Mycroft's eyes widened. "You got pregnant for someone else...to pay for university?" He asked shocked. "I wish I'd known you then...I could have helped." He said quietly.

“It was fine. I’m an orphan and being a waitress wasn’t cutting it so it was either be a surrogate or go into porn.” Anthea laughs softly. “I birthed four eggs in total. After I passed them the parents would take them and incubate them. It’s always a little sad after but they have good families.” She smiles softly.

Mycroft nodded. "...have you never wanted hatchlings of your own?" He asked quietly.

“Maybe someday.” Anthea shrugs.

Mycroft nodded. "Is there...anything I should be...uh...concerned about? Or anything I should know?"

“For the first few days after you’ve birthed the eggs you’re going to absolutely hate anyone that comes near then except for your mate.” Anthea hums. “Even me.”

"Ah...good to know. I hope you don't take it personally." Mycroft replied softly.

“Of course not.” Anthea smiles softly and sits on the edge of the bed. “It’ll be okay. You’ll see. You’ll be so happy.”

Mycroft nodded. "Is there anything else I should be ready for?"

“When you get close to birthing the hatchlings you’ll be desperately horny. Almost as bad as a heat.” Anthea laughs softly. “It’s just your body trying figure out what’s happening. Having your mate fuck you helps. Your mate’s cum helps sooth your body.”

Mycroft blushed at her bluntness. "Good to know...though I suppose being horny isn't a huge change."

Anthea hums and nods. “Not that much. But it’s different. When you’re in heat it’s more to be soothed of the cramping and the pain. But with this it’s.. it’s to know you’re safe?”

"So...making love vs the need to fuck. Got it." Mycroft nodded with a smirk.

“Exactly.” Anthea laughs softly.

"I'm going to need help, when the hatchlings are...out. Greg will go back to work, and so will I. Will you help me with keeping the hatchlings at work?"

“Of course.” Anthea nods, zero hesitation.

"Thank you." Mycroft said with a small smile. "That means a lot to me."

Anthea smiles softly and nods. “You know I’m here for you. Always.”

Mycroft nodded as Greg entered the room.

“Breakfast.” Greg smiles, carrying in the tray. 

"Thank you Gregory." Mycroft smiled softly.

“Of course.” Greg smiles and sits on the bed with Mycroft.

Mycroft reaches for a piece of bacon. "Mmmm. Thats good."

“Good.” Greg smiles and feeds Mycroft.  
Anthea smiles softly. “Mycroft was just asking me questions.”

"She's very knowledgeable." Mycroft smiled, continuing to eat.

“Oh that’s good.” Greg smiles, feeding Mycroft.  
“I’m always happy to help.” Anthea smiles.

"Thea says I'm going to have to pass the eggs while in full form." Mycroft said between bites.

“Okay.” Greg nods. “How big is that exactly?”

"Too big for you to hold." Mycroft answered.

“Oh.” Greg nods. “So big then.”

Mycroft nodded. "You'd probably only be able to hold onto my leg."

“I’ll do whatever I can.” Greg kisses his head. 

"Which I appreciate." Mycroft said softly.

Greg smiles softly, wrapping his arm around Mycroft.

Mycroft leaned into Greg. "You're so good to me." He smiled.

“I try to be.” Greg cuddles Mycroft, Anthea having left them be.

Mycroft kissed Greg's cheek before returning to breakfast.

Greg kisses Mycroft’s head and feeds him.

"You're such a good mate. I'm very lucky to have you." Mycroft said between bites.

“I hope so. I’m trying my best. You’ll have to tell me if I’m doing something wrong.” Greg says softly.

"I will. You're doing wonderful do far." Mycroft replied softly.

“I’m glad.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s head softly. “Just let me know if I’m not.”

"I will." Mycroft smiled. "You know you don't have to...uh...be here all the time. Not that I don't want you here. I do, very much...but I also know your work is important to you...so, I suppose what I'm trying to say is that if you wanted to go back to work, I wouldn't be offended." He said softly.

“Tomorrow I’ll go back to work and then when you get close to having the hatchlings I’ll take time off. I’m sure Anthea can get me more time off.” Greg kisses his head. “I don’t want you to feel stifled by me. I know you’re independent so I want you to have your space.”

"If I return to London, I'll be bringing Tabitha and Anthea with me." Mycroft replied softly. "I'll need them to help and keep an eye on the pregnancy." Mycroft kissed Greg's cheek. "I want to be close to you...or have the ability to be so when I need it."

“Anything you need, love. We’ll do it.” Greg nods and smiles softly.

Mycroft nodded. "Will you move in with me, if I go back to London?" He asked quietly.

“I want to be as close to you as possible.” Greg nods.

Mycroft nodded. "I'd like that." He purred.

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft’s head.

"So...we can return to London together then." Mycroft replied, leaning further into Greg's embrace.

“If you want.” Greg smiles softly.

Mycroft nodded. "Please." He said softly. "Rub my tummy?"

“With pleasure.” Greg smiles and holds Mycroft close, gently rubbing Mycroft’s belly.

Mycroft purred, feeling content with his mate.  
A week later Mycroft returned to his London flat. He'd found that Greg had already moved in, the man's scent lingered throughout the house. He called out to his mate, but found no answer. Mycroft came to the conclusion that Greg was at work.

“Is there anything I can get you, Myc?” Anthea asks as she sets down the bags.

Mycroft looked at Anthea. "I'm a little hungry...would you mind fixing something while I begin work on a nest?" He asked quietly.

“Of course.” Anthea smiles softly. “Greg should be home within the hour.”

"Thank you." Mycroft nodded, before heading upstairs to his bedroom. He opened the door to find...a huge nest of pillows and blankets on the bed. Mycroft shifted and jumped into the nest.

Greg has left a huge pile of blankets and pillows with his used shirts mixed in for Mycroft when he arrives home. He also left a note.

Mycroft opened the letter Greg had left and smiled. He snuggled down under an old shirt and between a couple of pillows, to read.

‘Hello, my darling. If you’re reading this that means you made it home before me. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to greet you. Hopefully the best I piled up will suffice. I’m not sure if it’s to your liking but you can teach me when I get home. I’ve been reading up on things. I’m sure you noticed the stack of books at the bedside. I’ve made notes as well that I want to talk to you about. I love you and I’ll be home soon. Always yours, Gregory.’

Mycroft hugged the letter to his chest when he heard Anthea enter the room. Mycroft poked his head out of the nest and looked at her.

“Oh wow that was fast.” Anthea says as she walks in carrying the snack tray, not expecting Mycroft to be done already making the nest.

"Gregory made it for me." Mycroft smiled, holding out the note to Anthea.

Anthea reads the note. “Aww.” She smiles. “You have a good mate.”

Mycroft nodded, looking at the tray. "Anything good?" He asked softly.

“Lots.” Anthea sets down the tray with meats and cheeses and fruits and breads.

"Oh...yummy." Mycroft grinned. "Eat with me?"

Anthea nods and sits with him.

"Thank you." Mycroft said, grabbing some food off the tray. "I hope you found the guest room to your liking."

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Anthea smiles. “When is Tabitha arriving?”

"Within the week." Mycroft answered, eating a bite of fruit. "She wanted to get a few things before coming to London."

“Oh alright. That’s good.” Anthea smiles softly.

"She said something about crystals and herbs." Mycroft smiled.

“Ah she’s going old school. Your mum must have told her.” Anthea hums.

"Told her what?" Mycroft asked curiously.

“That your mum prefers the old school way.”

"Yes. Always traditional, Mummy." Mycroft replied softly.

Anthea hums and nods.

"Except with Gregory, of course." Mycroft smiled.

“Completely out of left field there.” Anthea laughs.

"But not unwelcome." Mycroft replied around a mouthful of food.

“Definitely not.” Anthea smiles softly.

"I love him...and I think Mummy's happy with that." Mycroft replied.

“I’m sure she is.” Anthea nods.

"And you? Are you pleased with my choice of mate?" Mycroft asked softly.

“I am but you know you don’t need my approval.” Anthea smiles softly. “If anything you have more discerning taste than I do.”

"Oh? Why is that?"Mycroft asked curiously.

“Let’s just say I can be a bit of a slut during my heats.” Anthea laughs softly.

Mycroft blushed. "...I was that way with Gregory." He said quietly.

“But you already had feelings for each other. I have multiple different partners during my heats.” Anthea blushes.

Mycroft shrugged. "If thats what you like...I'm not judging." He smiled.

“I do.” Anthea blushes more.

"Are they always the same or someone different every time?" Mycroft asked.

“Different. Sometimes one for a whole heat but usually different. Sometimes they call friends over for a turn as well.” Anthea mewls a bit excitedly.

"Kinky." Mycroft smiled softly. "Not that there's anything wrong with kinky."

Anthea laughs and smiles. “I get by.”

Mycroft blushed, continuing to eat the snacks that Anthea had brought him.

“Variety is the spice of life. I just haven’t found someone I can settle down with yet.” Anthea sighs.

"You'll find that special person." Mycroft smiled softly. "What about the quiet nerd in the tech department? The one who makes all the gadgets for MI6?"

“He’s like us?” Anthea raises a brow. “I did think he smelled good..”

"He's a good man." Mycroft replied with a smile.

“Maybe I will then. My heat is in a week anyway so we’ll see.” Molly giggles.

Mycroft smiled. "He'd be lucky to be with you."

Anthea blushes and smiles softly. “You think?”

Mycroft nodded. "You're an amazing woman, anyone would be luck to have you." He said softly.

Anthea blushes and smiles. “Thanks, Myc.” She hums. “Should I text him?”

"You're welcome. Yes, you should." Mycroft replied softly.

Anthea blushes and pulls out her phone. “What should I say?”

"Ask him out. Coffee, lunch, dinner, or a movie." Mycroft suggested.

“Coffee. Coffee is good.” Anthea nods and texts him for a coffee date. “Would it be weird if I mention my heat is soon? I don’t want him to think I’m using him but also I don’t want him to think I’m weird for disappearing.”

"I would say that you may be unavailable for some time after your date due to a scheduled heat." Mycroft replied.

“Okay.” Anthea nods and sends the text. “We’ll see how it goes.” She smiles.

Mycroft nodded and waited for a reply to the text. When Anthea's phone vibrated he shifted in anticipation. "What did he say?"

Anthea opens the phone and looks at the text. “He said yes!”

"Good for you." Mycroft smiled. "See, I told you I'd work out."

“You did.” Anthea laughs.

"Don't worry, it'll be great." Mycroft smiled, leaning against Anthea.

Anthea smiles softly and runs her fingers through his hair.

Mycroft purred softly. "Thank you for keeping me company until Gregory gets home." He smiled.

“Of course. You’re my best friend so I like that we can hang out outside of work.” Anthea smiles.

"We'll be spending a lot of time together in the coming months..." Mycroft replied.

Anthea smiles and nods. “Worried or excited?”

"Both. I'm glad you'll be here, but I worry about how my hormones might make me irritable and make you hate me." Mycroft replied quietly.

“You know I couldn’t hate you.” Anthea laughs softly. “How about we have a code word for when you feel I’m boing annoying or when I think your acting a bit hormonal?” Anthea suggests.

"Alright...any suggestions? Penguin?" Mycroft asked.

“Penguin. I like it.” Anthea smiles and nods.

"Its not something I'd use in everyday conversation, unless we were talking about the zoo or a documentary."

Anthea nods. “It’s good.”

Mycroft nodded. "I miss Gregory..." He said quietly.

“He’ll be home soon. Wanna watch him on a camera?” Anthea offers.

Mycroft nodded eagerly. "Yes please." He smiled.

Anthea laughs softly and pulls out her phone, bringing up the secret camera in Greg’s office.

Mycroft gently paws at Anthea's phone screen. "When is he supposed to be home?" He asked, watching his mate.

“Soon. He’s finishing up now.” Anthea nods.  
Sally comes into Greg’s office with a file.

"Make her go away...she'll only brings him more work." Mycroft whined.

Greg reads the file and shakes his head before handing the file back to her.  
It looks like she’s arguing with him but Greg just shakes his head and waves his hand like it’s not his problem.

Mycroft watches as Sally stomps out of the room. "Will you call him and ask him to pick up some takeaway?" He asked as Greg was grabbing his coat and things.

“Sure. What do you want?” Anthea asks.

"Tell him to go to Marcos and get a little bit of everything." Mycroft replied.

“Okay.” Anthea smiles and nods, calling Greg.  
“Hey, everything okay?” Greg asks as he answers his phone.  
“Yeah everything is fine. Mycroft just wants you to grab takeaway. A bit of everything from Marcos.”

Mycroft nodded with a smile. "Thank you." He said softly.

“I’ll grab it. Tell him I’ll be home soon.” Greg smiles and hangs up.  
“He’ll be here soon.” Anthea smiles.

"Good. Can you take me back downstairs to the living room to wait for Gregory?" Mycroft asked softly.

“Sure.” Anthea nods and scoops Mycroft up, carrying him downstairs on one of Greg’s shirts.

Mycroft burrows his nose into the shirt. "Thank you." He mumbled.

“Of course.” Anthea sits on the couch with Mycroft in her lap.

"You can watch whatever you want on tv." Mycroft offers.

“Alright.” Anthea nods and turns on the tv, flipping through the channels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let us know what you think! (o^^o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read! Please leave a comment and tell us what you think! Also how you found this fic! Thanks again!


End file.
